Twist Of Fate
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: Captain Swan AU! Emma Swan, bail bondsperson, just finished a very lucrative job when a twist of fate leads her to a very cheeky and even more handsome guy in a bar. The two of them hit it off immediately, but what Emma doesn't know is that this will be only the start of the most exciting week of her life. Rated M for smutty smutty smut ;)!
1. Chapter 1

''You bitch! You're gonna pay for this!''

Emma smiled smugly at the man's words, her posture oozing pride and confidence. She watched as Graham shoved the guy into the direction of the holding cells and basked in the feeling of success. Thomas Green was just another low life, who signed his own jail sentence when he started to sell senior citizens fake retirement packages when in fact he was just stealing their money. Then of course he failed to appear at court, giving Emma the chance to earn a nice sum of money. Four thousand dollars to be exact. Yeah, she would be wearing that smug smile for the rest of the day, probably longer than that.

''Hey, is that the way to talk to a lady?'' Graham asked the perp while twisting his arm just a little bit more, causing pain to flash over Green's face.

''She's not a lady, that bitch broke my nose!'' Emma laughed at that, her eyes flitting to the dried blood stains on his otherwise pristine white shirt. She may not look like it, but Emma could pack quite the punch. She knew how to defend herself and didn't hesitate to do so if the situation required it.

''Yes, and I find that unbelievably sexy, don't you?'' Graham said, making everyone within earshot laugh except the perp. ''Talk to you later Em!'' He called back at Emma before vanishing through the door that led to the back.

Today had been a good day, the endless tailing and running and interrogating had payed off. Adrenaline still surged through her veins, which was always the case after a catch like this.

As she walked out of the precinct, Emma made plans for the rest of the night. She would drive straight home, open a bottle of wine and take a long and hot bath to soothe her aching shoulders. This is what she always did after a job well done, it helped her to come down from the adrenaline induced high. Emma's yellow Volkswaken Bug waited outside in the parking lot for her. It wasn't the most ideal car to have in her line of work, it was too conspicuous, especially when she was on a stake-out. But she was willing to risk being discovered by whoever she was chasing, if it meant that she could keep the one thing that reminded her that she was capable, that she was strong. In some way it was the one thing that rooted her. She stole the Bug when she was seventeen, which wasn't the thing she was proud of. What happened after that was what she connected with the car. Meeting her first love, being left by said love, only to atone for his crime. It was the darkest time of her life and she hated to even think about it, but the car was the only thing that stayed with her through all of it. Well, besides a load of unresolved emotional baggage and trust issues.

Emma got into the car, contemplating if she should stop on her way to get some sushi. But ten minutes later, fate foiled her plans. There was an accident ahead of her, blocking the entire street. There was no going forward or backward, the only way off the street was a tiny parking lot in front of a shady looking bar. Emma rested her forehead on the steering wheel, cursing everyone who dared to sound their horn, like it would magically make the accident disappear. Traffic jams were just one of the many downsides of living in a big city like Boston. Throwing a glance at the clock on her dashboard, Emma knew that her night of relaxation got shorter and shorter with every precious minute. She was absently watching the other drivers around her, when her gaze fell on one of the neon signs in one of the bar's windows, telling her that the happy hour just started. Taking one last deep breath, Emma made a decision. She could either wait around in her car, wasting her evening, or she could go and have a drink at the bar, even if it looked like something her perps would frequent. Not wanting to spend another second in the stuffy interior of the Bug, she shifted gears and drove into the parking lot. One drink wouldn't do any harm, and she could wait inside until the road cleared.

When Emma stepped out of the car she paused a moment to take in the building, evaluating all possible threats. It became a habit of hers, spontaneity wasn't one of her traits. Emma liked to know what she was getting into, even if it was just having a drink in a bar. When she didn't notice anything unusual, Emma tightened her hold on the strap of her purse and headed for the entrance.

~T*O*F~

The heavy door slammed close behind her. The bar was pretty empty, apart from three men playing pool in the back and one guy at the bar, his face concealed by the baseball cap that was pulled deep over his eyes. They all seemed pretty harmless, and the interior of the bar looked surprisingly clean. Some of the men noticed her and smiled at her appreciatively, but they didn't make any crude comments. Emma sat down at the bar, two seats down from the anonymous guy. She pulled off her leather jacket, stretching her sore shoulders in the process.

''What can I get you, princess?'' The bartender asked her, throwing the dishrag over his shoulder.

''First of all you can stop calling me princess, then you can get me a scotch, top-shelf.'' Emma told him with a withering look. The bartender huffed at her but turned around to pour her the drink. She made sure to watch his every move, not keen on drinking something that he spat in, when a quiet chuckle drew Emma's attention to the left. The sound was quite pleasant, and she was curious to see who was hiding beneath the shield of the hat.

''And what are you laughing about?'' She asked him as she eyed him up, noticing his lean build and strong shoulders. He was wearing plaid, the dark blue flannel exposing a lot of chest hair. Now if she could only see if the face was just as appealing as the rest of him.

''I'm impressed.'' He replied amazed. ''It doesn't happen very often that someone puts Geoffrey in his place, isn't that right, mate?'' He continued, addressing the bartender who was placing the drink in front of Emma with an affirmative grunt.

''But don't be offended, Geoff here calls everyone princess, it's nothing personal.'' He added, taking a sip from his bear, his long fingers wrapping around the neck of the bottle.

''Even you?'' Emma asked him teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

''Especially me!'' He called out, and after that he finally pulled the hat from his head, revealing one of the brightest and most attractive smiles, Emma ever had the pleasure to see. But what really hit her were his dark blue eyes, which were practically shining with mischief. Something coiled tightly in Emma's body, and her own lips lifted into a smile.

''Oh, I can see why.'' She said. Emma didn't know why she was flirting with this guy. His handsome looks definitely helped, and she was still in a good mood from earning those four thousand dollars.

''Are you saying I'm pretty?'' He inquired cheekily, leaning his head towards Emma. She scoffed at this, shaking her head in disbelief. That guy was something else.

''No, you just look like a damsel in distress that's all.'' At that he laughed light-heartedly, holding his hand to his chest.

''Well, I'm okay with that as long as you're my knight in shining armor.''

Emma took a sip of her scotch, enjoying as the liquid warmed her throat.

''So, what brings you into this fine establishment...?'' He said, silently asking her for her name. She considered if she should share that information, but couldn't think of any reason why not.

''Emma, and I guess you could say fate brought me here.'' She explained, turning her body towards him.

''So you believe in fate?''He asked her, mirroring her stance.

''No, not really. I'm just doing what my gut tells me to do.'' And at the moment, Emma was more than grateful that she listened when her gut told her to have a drink in this bar.

''And what is it telling you right now?'' He took another sip of his beer, his tongue catching a drop that stuck to his bottom lip. Without answering, Emma stood up, only to sit down again directly beside him, surprising him with the bold move.

''It's telling me that you should invite me for another drink.'' Emma said, downing her scotch.

''Alright, Emma. Then we should listen to your gut.'' He responded. ''The name's Killian, by the way.''

And with that he signaled Geoffrey to serve them another round of drinks.

One of many to be exact.

* * *

**A/N: The idea for this story has been floating around in my mind for quite some time now, but life was busy and I had to delay writing it for a couple of weeks. This story will definitely have some smut, and a lot of fun teasing! I'm not gonna be heavy with the angst, since the show is already drowning us in it. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Be so kind and leave me a review, tell me what you think ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

''Never have I ever been able to juggle.'' Emma said, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned against the bar. She and Killian were having their third drink together, talking about fate, traffic jams and even their favorite TV shows. It was like they were on their first date, only they knew nothing about each other. When Emma pointed that out, Killian suggested that they play the game, that was usually played at fraternity parties, not in a remote bar somewhere at the edge of town.

After Emma finished her sentence, Killian surprised her by actually drinking from his glass.

''What, no way!'' Emma called excitedly, the alcohol already having it's effect on her. ''Now that is something I have to see.''

Laughing at her excitement, Killian put his drink on the counter and leaned over the bar to grab three lemons from a bowl. Emma watched as he stood up and got into position, and just like that without any flourish,he started to juggle. He was good at it, so good that he even managed to wink at Emma as he threw one of the lemons high towards the ceiling, only to catch it behind his back. He took a little bow as Emma applauded him, her eyes shining with amazement.

''Aren't you full of surprises?'' She asked him as Killian sat down.

''I'm glad you enjoyed the show.''

He smiled at her, and Emma would lie if she said that it didn't make her heart stutter just a little bit. Her eyes flicked to his lips only for the fraction of a second, but Killian noticed it nonetheless. Both of them felt the intense connection that had been growing between them since their eyes met for the first time. It was like a buzzing chord that pulled them closer together with every glance and word they shared.

''It's your turn again.'' Emma reminded him, trying to ease the sudden tension. Killian tapped his stubbly chin with his fingers, trying to come up with something. He knew that his next words, if chosen carefully, could lead this night into another direction entirely. Emma was an enigma to him, he had gotten to know her in the hours they had spend together, but at the same time he knew nothing about her. Not her last name or what she was doing for a living. But what she had told him, all the short glimpses she had given him intrigued him. One thing he was sure of. His next words could either chase her away, or make this night even more amazing than it already was. Chances are fifty fifty, and Killian loved to gamble. He grabbed his drink and made sure that her green eyes were fixed on him as he spoke his next words.

''Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone as bad as I want to at this moment.'' He exclaimed, waiting for Emma's reaction. Emma tensed for a moment, her smile falling slightly before she took a large sip. Killian didn't know if he should be disappointed to know that she had felt this kind of connection with someone else before, but before he could even worry about it, Emma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, soft lips capturing his own.

They both sank into the kiss like into water, muffled noises barely reaching their ears as hands tugged at clothing. The kiss was everything Killian expected and so much more. He slipped one of his hands through her silky hair to tilt her face up, deepening the kiss. Emma moaned softly as she felt his tongue brushing against hers, tasting her. They broke apart, gasping for air, when they heard a loud cheer from the men playing pool. Cheeks flushed their eyes drank each other in, trying to grasp what just happened. A kiss, let alone a kiss with a complete stranger, shouldn't feel like this. Not that either of them never kissed someone in a bar before, but the kiss they just shared had pulled them out of orbit.

Emma was the first to break the silence, saying something that she would probably regret in the morning.

''I think we should call a cab.'' She whispered, her breath fanning over his lips. Killian tightened his grip on her waist at this, pulling her against his hard body.

''That won't be necessary.'' He replied, and seeing the confusion on Emma's face he added. ''My apartment is just around the corner.''

~T*O*F~

The short walk to Killian's apartment took them longer than necessary, since they both used every opportunity to press each other against every flat surface they came across.

''Please tell me we'll be there soon.'' Emma whimpered between heated kisses as she felt the handle of a front door digging into her lower back.

''We're here.'' Killian grunted, his teeth dragging over the soft skin behind her ear, eliciting a deep moan from Emma's throat. She slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans, where she had felt his keys earlier when she had unabashedly squeezed his ass. The broke apart, so that Killian could unlock the door. Emma used the couple of seconds to calm her racing heart. She waited for that tiny voice in the back of her head to tell her that this was wrong, that she should just turn around and call a cab to get her home. But the voice stayed silent, instead her whole body was tuned to his, fuled by raw want that consumed her. When Killian finally managed to unlock the door with his shaking hands, he took Emma by her elbow and led her inside the apartment complex. They rushed up the dusty flight of stairs towards his aparment, keeping their hands mostly to himself. Now that they were so close, they wouldn't waste one more second.

Killian's apartment was constructed like a small flat, it was one open space, a thin curtain seperating the bedroom area from the rest. Emma took a couple of steps forward, her eyes roaming her surroundings. It was small, but nice and clean, and just so him. Turning around she noticed that Killian was watching her with a yearning look in his eyes.

''Can I get you anything to drink?'' He asked her, closing the door behind him. Emma had no idea why they were so unhurried all of a sudden, probably because they both realised that they had the whole night in front of them. But a drink wasn't what Emma needed.

''No.'' She said simply, walking backwards as she slipped the leather jacket from her shoulders, dropping it over the back of the couch to her left.

''Something to eat?'' Killian asked her again, his own jacket joining hers as he followed her towards the direction of the bed that was partially hidden behind the translucent curtain. Emma shook her head at him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation. She took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Killian swallowed as she revealed the lacy black bra to him. Lust clouded his mind, putting him in a daze. Emma disappeared behind the curtain, the the light coming from the window sketching her silhouette on the thin cloth.

''Are you coming or do I have to start without you?'' She called out to him.

Smiling, Killian headed for the bed, where they both fell on the mattress, tingling laughter turning into husky moans.

~T*O*F~

Soft sunlight filled the room, chasing the shadows into the corners. Emma awoke with a pounding headache in her head and a familiar ache in her muscles. It took her a couple of seconds to piece the previous night together, but when she finally did remember, she wanted to slap herself.

How did her plan of a relaxing night with wine in the bathtub turn into this? This wasn't her, she wasn't spontaneous, even her one-night stands followed a detailed plan. This way she could never lose control, she didn't allow herself to lose control. But last night was like her brain shut off and she just followed whatever path fate layed down for her.

Muffled snoring caused her to turn her head to the right. Dark tousled hair was peeking from underneath the pillow, reminding her how she had slipped her fingers through the thick strands while scratching her nails over his scalp when his head was buried between her thighs. He had been great, amazing actually, at everything he did to her. His fingers had strummed her like a musician a guitar, causing her to make the most sinful sounds. They had moved together in perfect sync, friction creating pleasure that was burning from the inside. And because of that Emma couldn't find an ounce of regret in her. The night had been spectacular, but as all good things did, it had to end. She would think back to this night as a break from her life, a glitch. Emma had learned that if things seemed to be to good to be true they ususally were.

She glanced at the alarm-clock on the bedside table, trying to ignore the exposed planes of Killian's back and the scratch marks adorning them. She hadn't even been aware of doing that.

The red numbers on the clock showed her that it was eight fifteen, time to go and get to work.

Carefully, Emma slipped Killian's arm from her waist and climbed out of the bed. She collected her various pieces of clothing from the floor and threw one last wistful look at Killian's sleeping form. Maybe one day they would cross paths again, which she doubted. But Emma wasn't one to pine after a guy, so she got dressed, grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. Not once turning around again.

~T*O*F~

An hour later Emma had retrieved her car from the parking lot, had driven home to take a shower and had gotten to work. The day before had been a success, and her temples were still throbbing, so her goal was to get a nice and easy case, something that wouldn't take all day.

''Look who decided to join us this morning, hello sunshine, don't you look lovely?'' Jefferson greeted her from behind his desk as she walked into the crammed office.

''Shut up Jefferson.'' She told him, taking a seat in one of the padded chairs. Noticing the dark circles under her eyes, Jefferson chuckled to himself, knowing all to well that he shouldn't tease Emma when she was hungover.

''Got anything for me?'' She asked him, taking a sip from her coffee.

''Depends. Are you up for something even bigger than the Green case?''

Jefferson fanned himself with a file, twirling in his chair as he raised a questioning brow at her.

''Nah, I just want something easy for today.'' She replied.

''Even if I tell you that it's gonna get you six grand? I mean if you don't want the money, I'm sure I can find another...'' But before Jefferson could finish his sentence, Emma had snatched the file from his hand.

''Thought so.'' He commented, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

As much as Emma needed a slow-paced day, she needed the money more. And six thousand dollars were something that she couldn't say no to.

Opening the file the first thing she noticed was a blurry picture from a surveillance camera. But the bad quality of the photo didn't keep her from recognizing the face that was branded on the inside of her eyelids.

Staring back at her was none other than Killian.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for liking the first chapter and telling me so, nothing is better for inspiration than knowing that someone loves what you're writing!**

**You might have noticed that there is one particular scene missing from this chapter, but don't worry, you'll get your smut in the form of flash backs throughout the story.**

**As always, I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a short review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

''I'm going to kill him.'' Emma pronounced, her hand scrunching up the sheet of paper in her hand. She couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. This was just her luck, she should have seen it coming. Of course he would turn out to be a criminal, because Emma Swan just didn't find normal guys.

''I am going to kill that bastard.'' She said again, her voice raised to an angry pitch.

''You know the court doesn't want them dead or alive, in fact they want them very much alive.'' Jefferson replied, confusion filling his eyes. But Emma ignored him and stood up, only to pace the length of the office.

''I can't believe it, I'm so stupid!'' She called out, rubbing her hand over her forehead in frustration.

''I should have known, why else would he hang out in that shady bar!''

Jefferson watched her with interest. In all the years he had worked with Emma, he had never seen her this rattled.

''It's my own fault.'' Emma kept rambling to herself, and as much as Jefferson was amused by her behavior, his curiosity was far bigger.

''Wait, are you saying you know the guy?'' He interrupted her.

''YES!'' Emma exclaimed, causing Jefferson to jump in his chair. ''And I'm going to kill him.'' She repeated a third time, and Jefferson got the feeling that there was more to this story.

''How _well_ do you know him?'' He inquired, hoping that her answer would shed some light on the situation.

''I met him last night.'' Was all she said, but the look in her eyes and the stiffness of her shoulders told him everything he needed to know. Pulling air through his teeth he leaned back in his chair.

''Wow, that sucks.'' He told her, but he couldn't keep the mocking grin from his face.

''Yeah, and that's why I'm going to his apartment now, so that I can show him just how happy I am about this.'' At least she didn't have to go look for him.

''Wait, don't you want to know what he did before you go?'' Jefferson asked her.

''Okay, brief me.'' Emma said, finally sitting down again.

''Remember the shooting at that night club two weeks ago?''

''You mean the one owned by that drug lord.'' Emma asked him, vaguely remembering hearing about it on the news.

''I don't know if drug lord is the right word but yes. Anyway, the Boston PD is trying to get Gold behind bars for a really long time now, but that man is too powerful, he has his hands everywhere. Every piece of evidence, every single lead that could have been used against him vanished, until now.'' He explained, pointing at the picture of Killian.

''Okay, so how does Killian fit into all of this?'' It felt strange to say his name aloud, it felt so familiar but he was a stranger to her, now more than ever. A stranger whose touch she could still feel ghosting over her skin.

''His picture was taken by a traffic camera outside Gold's night club shortly after the shots were fired. Take a closer look at his hand.'' Jefferson told her, pushing the picture back to Emma.

She took the photo and held it under the harsh light of the desk lamp.

''Is that -''

''A gun? Yes.'' Jefferson finished her sentence, gauging Emma's reaction.

''Neither the shooter nor the murder weapon were found at the scene.'' He added, suprised to see something akin to hurt flash in her eyes.

''Which makes him the shooter.'' Emma's voice was filled with chagrin. She had been hoping that he had been accused for something less...bad? Malicious? For the first time Emma found herself at a loss for words. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it, the man she had met, the same man that had whispered words of adoration into her skin couldn't have done something like that, it wasn't possible.

''We don't know that yet, and it's for the court to decide. But he's the number one suspect, and it's pretty likely that he's the one who did it.''

''How come that the police didn't question or arrest him yet?'' Emma asked. It just didn't make sense to her why he was still walking around as a free man.

''The guy's a ghost, nobody really knows him. Eyewitnesses told the cops that his name is Killian Hook, but that person doesn't exist. And nobody knows where he lives, well except you it seems.'' Jefferson said.

''So he's using a pseudonym, which means that he's got something to hide.'' And Emma would find out what that was, she would make sure of that.

Emma didn't say anthing, she kept staring at the picture in her hand, secretly hoping that all of this was just a dream, that she was still lying in his bed, with his arms around her. But she didn't wake up and the crude facts of reality slapped her right in the face. Emma didn't even know why she was so upset about this. Killian had been nothing but a one-night stand, just another face that would blur with time. But who was she kidding? She could never forget him, he had unhinged her, he had pulled her out of a life that had been filled with disappointments, only to push her right back in. They had talked about fate bringing them together. Well, if that was true then fate had a really twisted sense of humor.

''Emma, are you sure that you wan't to take this case?'' Jefferson asked her, pulling her out of the depth of her thoughts. Should she? Emma wasn't sure. One of the cardinal rules in this business was that you don't get involved with the perps. But Emma couldn't imagine anyone else handling this case, handling him. She owed to herself to take this on, and as far as emotions are concerned, Emma knew how to keep those buried deep inside her. Not that she even had any emotions when it came to Killian, at least this was what she kept telling herself.

''I have to.'' And with those final words Emma stood up. Gathering the files from the desk she threw one last look at Jefferson and walked out of the door, just barely hearing Jefferson's warning to be careful.

~T*O*F~

Emma had parked her bug behind a rusty van, just two buildings down from Killian's apartment complex. She had read his file over and over as she sat in her car. It was important to know a case, to keep yourself from making mistakes or missing information. But what Emma was really doing, was searching for a clue that would tell her that he's innocent, that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he was holding a gun, a gun that was missing from a murder scene. She was staring at the picture again, the tips of her fingers following his jawline. A memory flashed before her eyes.

_''God, you're beautiful.'' Killian whispered, his blue eyes drinking her in, following the path of his hands._

_''You don't have to compliment me, I'm already naked.'' Emma said, arching her body against him. Their bodies were entangled, almost to the point that neither one knew where the other one began. _

_''Doesn't matter, it's still the truth.'' Killian told her, the words marking her skin as his lips closed around one of the tips of her breasts. His teeth pulling at the sensitive flesh before he soothed the burn with his tongue. _

_Emma buried her hands in his hair, holding him in place as whimpers tumbled out of her mouth. Her whole body was on fire, sparks shooting across her nerves causing liquid heat to pool low in her belly._

_''Killian.'' She called out his name and he replied with a growl that made her thighs clench around his hips._

_''Could you just hurry this up?'' She was desperate, feeling like she would burst any second into a thousand pieces if he didn't give her the release her body demanded._

_''Patience, love. I want to savour this as long as I can.'' Killian said, trailing chaste kisses over the soft planes of her stomach. _

_Emma's legs fell open on their own accord when his lips closed over the mound above her hot core. His fingers stroked the smooth skin of her inner thighs, higher and higher but not yet reaching. _

_''Please Killian.'' Emma usually wasn't someone to beg, but his touch melted her, and she had the feeling that she would lose herself at any moment. Killian chuckled as he placed her trembling legs over his shoulders. He turned his face to the side and placed a last wet kiss on her left thigh, his gaze telling tales of mischief. And before Emma couldn't whimper another word, Killian lowered his mouth and dipped his tongue into her wetness._

''Pull it together, Emma.'' She told herself, her forehead resting on her steering wheel as Emma tried to shake the memory from her mind. She couldn't keep the lust from welling in her body, the images too vivid. She checked the street for any movement and when she was certain that no one was in sight, she grabbed her gun and handcuffs from the glove compartment and got out of the car. Emma tucked her own gun into the waistband of her jeans, hidden from view by the shirt she was wearing. It wasn't the most ideal place to keep it, but a holster would be to obvious, and she wouldn't even start carrying it around in a purse like countless other woman in her line of work. No, it was right were she needed it, the cold metal pressing against her back reassuringly. She wasn't always armed when she was working a case, only when the possibility of danger was to high. She didn't want to think about the likelihood of Killian wanting to hurt her, but Emma didn't leave anything to chance. Better safe than sorry.

Just as she arrived at the front door of the apartment building it opened. A tall man with broad shoulders stepped out, almost bumping into her on his way out. Sunglasses obscured his face, the only visible feature being his blond hair that was neatly parted to the side, and a scar on the right side of his jaw.

''Pardon me.'' He said, before flipping up the collar of his jacket. He vanished around the corner of the building. At least the door was wide open now.

After ascending the stairs she finally found herself in front of the very door that Emma thought she would never see again. The door leading to the apartment that she just snuck out of this morning. And before she could turn around and leave it behind her again, Emma raised her fist and knocked.

At frst there was no sign of anyone being inside, but a couple seconds later she could hear cautious steps heading towards the door. It flew open and the sight in front of her made her heart stutter.

Killian was standing in front of her, eyes wide open in shock, his dark hair sticking out in every direction. Her mouth went dry, back was the magnetic pull between them.

''Emma.'' He uttered her name in complete wonder, like she was a mirage that would vanish at the blink of an eye.

''I thought I would never see you again.'' He stepped to the side, silently inviting her into his home. Emma walked past him, carefully maintaining the distance between them.

''I thought so too.'' She replied, her gaze sweeping the apartment, noticing two coffee cups on the kitchen counter. He had company.

''I'm glad to see you, I wanted to talk to you this morning but you were gone.'' A smile spread on Killian's face, making it so much harder to do what needed to be done. The gun felt heavy on her, a reminder that she was here for a reason.

''So, why did you come back? Not that I mind.'' He asked her, stepping towards her.

Backing away from him, Emma pulled the handcuffs from her backpocket, holding them up so that they dangled in front of his eyes. Confusion flashed over his face.

''Kinky, but I'm sorry to say that I don't have time for that right now.'' He took her in, the look on his face saying how much he regretted his words. If the circumstances were different Emma wouldn't even object against the idea of him being bound to the bed frame, completely at her mercy.

''I'm here to take you in.'' She told him, surprised by the steadiness of her voice. On the inside she was barely holding it together. _It was just sex, just sex, why is this bothering you so much?_ She reprimanded herself.

''I'm sorry, but I don't follow.'' Killian said, scratching the skin behind his ear.

''Imagine my surprise when I got into work this morning and saw your face attached to my next case.'' Emma told him. Silence strechted between them until something in Emma snapped.

''I mean, I told myself again and again that I would never see you again, no matter how much I wanted to. But for some reason life just keeps throwing shit like this into my face. The one time I meet a guy that I actually liked, he turns out to be a killer. What are the chances that you end up on my desk? Really?'' Laughter errupted from her chest, but it didn't hold any humor.

''Wait what? Are you a cop?'' Killian asked her, taking a couple steps back towards the door.

''No, god no, I'm just after the money that is attached to your name, Killian Hook. Even if it's not your real one.'' Emma told him, blocking the path to the door with a quick step to the side.

''Bail bondswoman, I can't deny that that is kind of hot.'' He said, ignoring Emma's huff. ''But let me tell you two things. First, I'm not a killer, second, I'm not going with you.''

''Yeah, that's what they all say. That's why I brought this.'' Emma said, pulling the gun from her waistband. She pointed it straight at Killian, her eyes just as hard as the steel in her hand.

''Woah! Slow down Emma, do you even know how to use that?'' Killian called out, raising his hands in a calming gesture. Emma shook her head, but it wasn't meant as a reply to his question.

''Just put your hands on the table, and don't try anything.''

Killian searched her eyes for the woman that he met the night before, the woman that he wasn't able to forget. But the woman standing in front of him, the one that pointed a gun at him, was a stranger.

''Emma, please just listen -''

''Just do as I say!'' She interrupted him, her voice rising in volume. Killian turned around and followed her instructions, his palms pressed flat to the wooden surface. Emma stood behind him, slowly tugging the gun back into it's place on her lower back. She leaned forward to grab his right hand, her body pressing into his back. She was just about to place the first cuff around his wrist when he spoke.

''I'm sorry about this.'' He murmered, and Emma hesitated just for a second, enough time for Killian.

He was fast, too fast for Emma to react. A turn, a pull, an unmistakable click of the handcuffs, and Emma found herself cuffed to one of the chairs surrounding the table.

''What?'' She tried to grab his shoulder, but Killian stepped away just in time, backing towards the door.

''I'm sorry, Emma. But I can't let you do this.'' He said, smirking at the dumbfounded look in her face.

''Do me a favor? Close the door on your way out.'' And with those last words, he was out of the door.

Emma wasted no time to fish the keys out of her pocket to unlock the handcuffs, but her hands were shaking from anger and frustration, hindering her.

A minute later she was standing in the middle of the street in front of Killian's apartment building, head whipping from side to side, but he was gone.

''Son of a bitch!'' her day just got even worse.

* * *

** A/N: I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for an update, I hope this chapter made up for that!**

**As always, thanks for reading and please share your thoughts and theories with me! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma Swan woke up this morning she didn't think that she would have to chase her one-night stand through the whole city. She also didn't think that said one-night stand would cuff her to a chair so that he could get away, hence the chasing. But most of alll, Emma Swan did not expect to get shoved into a tiny closet, on a fishing boat, by the same person.

And now here she was, her shoulders hunched, a cardboard box painfully digging into her lower back, and nose pressed into a windbreaker that smelled so much like him.

Her protests had been loud and insisting, but Killian ignored them and shut the door in her face leaving her in darkness that was only breached by the light coming through the crack of ther door.

''Damnit woman, be quiet!'' He had hissed at her when she commanded him to let her out. Her palm slapping against the thin wood panels. She was just about to yell a string of profanities at him when a loud thud coming from the top of the stairs caught her attention. Someone was on the boat with them, and Killian didn't want whoever this person was to see her. And Emma knew why when she peeked through the gap and was met with the sight of a pair of crocodile skin boots descending the stairs.

**~T*O*F~**

**A couple hours earlier**

''Wait a second. He cuffed you to a chair?'' Graham asked Emma, unable to conceal his amusement. Emma harrumphed, most of all she was mad at herself for letting it come to this. Never ever did she break concentration before while making an arrest.

''And he did it when you where busy with what? Feeling him up?''

''I didn't feel him up, he surprised me!'' Emma told him, throwing her arms out in frustration.

''Is there really nothing you can tell me about him?'' She asked the detective, hoping that he would share some useful information with her that could lead her to Killian.

She had been unable to find him, after she had successfully freed herself from the handcuffs. She had waited in her bug for two hours, but he never came back to his apartment. So Emma decided to pay Graham a visit. She always avoided getting help from him, being too proud to to ask for it.

''Nothing you don't know already.'' Graham said.

Emma could see that he was just as frustrated as she was, especially since there were two murder victims involved.

''The only thing we know is that this man was filmed leaving the scene with what could be the murder weapon, and that he goes by the name Killian Hook. And a person by this name doesn't exist. No record, no social security number, nothing. We even tried face recognition but it's like the man doesn't exist.'' Graham said.

Like he didn't exist. But Emma knew that Killian was very real, he was more real than any other person she had met. That was what she had thought until she found out the truth about him. Knowing that everything he said or did was a lie, made her more angry than anything that had happened.

''Do you know something that we don't Emma? How about you tell me where you found him?''

Emma dropped her gaze from his, unwilling to share this information. It was her only lead, if she told Graham what she knew he would interfere and she would probably lose the money. And that's what all this was about. The six thousand dollars that she would get if she delivered Killian's ass to the police. That was the only reason why she was so adamant on finding him. It was definitely not because she needed to know the whole truth. Instead of giving him the answer he wanted, Emma changed the subject.

''Did anyone see the actual shooting happen?'' Emma asked Graham, who lifted his eyebrows at her obvious diversion. Sighing Graham knew that nothing could get Emma to reveal the information ahe had on the suspect.

''No, all the witnesses said it was too dark to see anything, and most of them were drunk anyway. But a couple identified Hook from the picture. They all said that he's been around a couple of times, apparently engaging in some kind of business with Gold.''

Killian did say that he wasn't a killer, but that's what someone like him would say. There was only one way to find out the truth. She had to find him.

''Thanks Graham, I'll call you if there's someting new.'' Emma said as she stood up from the chair in front of his desk.

''No you won't'' He replied, knowing all to well that she wouldn't call him. ''And please be careful, or even better, stay out of this.'' He called after her.

Emma only smiled at him, her mind already going through possible leads.

At first she would go back to where it all started, the bar where she met Killian.

**~T*O*F~**

The bar was just like she remembered. Gloomy, a little dusty, all in all the perfect place where no one would be looking for you. But Killian wasn't there, which was no surprise for Emma, he was too smart to come back here. Instead she saw Geoff, the bartender that was here the night before. Hoping that he would be a bit more chatty than the night before, Emma walked towards the bar.

''Hey Geoff, remember me?'' She greeted him, watching as he drew a beer from the tap. Looking at her she saw the recognition flash over his face, but he didn't say anything.

''Listen, you know the guy I was with last night, Killian, right? So, this is really embarrassing but I would like to see him again, but I don't have his number. I went to his place but he wasn't there, do you know where I could find him.'' Emma acted coy, making sure to sound the perfect mixture of desperate and honest.

''Maybe he doesn't want to be found.'' Geoff told her, not looking up from his task.

''Oh come one, help a girl in need.'' Emma exclaimed as she leaned over the bar.

''Sorry, can't help you.'' He said, placing the beer in front of a guy to her right.

Emma knew that Geoff wouldn't tell her anything, either because he really didn't know anything, or because he wanted to protect Killian, which was more likely.

She was just about to leave when the guy sitting at the bar held her back by her elbow.

''I might be able to help you, darling.'' He said, slurring his words.

''Is that so?'' Emma asked him as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

''Yep, and I'm gonna tell ya, if you do something nice for me first.'' He propositioned her.

''And what would that be?''

''How about you and me have some fun?''

Emma did anything to hold the disgust back from her face, if he wanted to play she would, just not by his rules. Stepping into his personal space she trailed a hand up his arm.

''Sounds great, but sadly I don't think that you and I share the same definition of fun.'' She whispered and before he could react, Emma twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his head on the counter. Geoff who had listened to the whole conversation didn't even bat an eyelash.

''Ow, ow, ow, what the hell?'' The pervert called out, trying to wrench his arm free.

''If you got information on Killian Hook you better talk, or I'm going to dislocate your shoulder and that will hurt.'' To underline her point Emma twisted his arm even farther behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

''Okay, okay, just let go.''

''Oh no, you gonna tell me first.'' She told him.

''He owns a boat, spends most of his time out on the water doing god knows what. And now let me go!''

''Now was that so hard?'' Emma asked him before loosening her grip on his arms. The man rubbed his shoulder and threw her some looks that could kill.

''And now, tell me where I can find that boat.''

**~T*O*F~**

The Siren's Call wasn't a particular impressive boat. But even with the chipped paintwork it looked quite charming. Fairy lights were wrapped around the railing, and Emma could make out a small flight of stairs leading into a small cabin. There was no sign of Killian being on the boat as she made her way towards it. Making sure that no one was watching her, Emma got on board, her gun drawn. After a quick search on deck, Emma decided to ransack the cabin. She crouched down to pick the lock but found the door unlocked.

''You're getting careless, Killian.'' She said aloud, as she put her lockpicking set back into her pocket.

''I could say the same about you.'' A voice behind her said.

Emma didn't even have the time to turn around before she was pushed into the cabin.

The small place made it difficult to maneuver, but as soon as both of them were inside the hands holding her let go.

Turning around Emma was looking directly into the blue eyes of Killian Hook.

''How did you find me?'' He asked her.

''There's always someone who will talk, if given the right incentive.''

Killian's eyes landed on the gun in her hand, but he made no move to take it away from her.

Emma took a step back, she had the feeling that if he got any closer, she would come undone at the seams.

They stared at each other, gazes filled with the kind of thirst only they could quench.

''Does anyone else know that you're here?'' He inquired.

''No.'' Emma couldn't breathe, his smell overwhelming her senses.

''Are you still trying to arrest me?'' He asked her again, this time with a small smile on his face.

''Yeah, I can be persistant.''

Killian advanced towards her, causing her to press tighter against the closet.

''I want answers.'' She exclaimed, stopping Killian from closing the distance.

''Okay, what do you want to know?'' Taken aback by his agreement, she asked the first thing that came to mind.

''Did you shoot the two men at the night club?'' Emma swallowed, dreading the answer.

''No, I told you I'm not a killer.'' Killian replied.

''Then why did you leave the scene holding a gun?'' She asked him, this time with more confidence in her voice.

''I can't tell you that.''

''What's your real name? It's not Killian Hook.'' Emma questioned him.

''No it's not, but I can't tell you that either.'' Killian told her, his voice serious, something that looked like regret settled on his face.

''Then what can you tell me?'' Asking that, Emma stepped forward.

''I can tell you that this is too dangerous for you, and you should go and forget about me while you still can.'' Killian replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Emma lost herself in his eyes as she tried to read the answers from them.

''What if I can't?'' She tilted her face up, her gaze flicking to his lips.

''Emma, I -'' but Killian never finished his sentence, instead his head whipped towards the door of the cabin. And that was when Emma heard it too. Someone was coming.

And next thing she knew, Emma was being shoved into the closet behind her.

* * *

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, liked or followed this story, I love you!**

**I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the first three. **

**So, who do you think is wearing the crocodile skin boots? Shouldn't be that hart to find out ;)**

**As always, reviews make me write faster! And thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, a purple silk tie and pocket square were the only splashes of color. His fingers, which were adorned with rings, were wrapped around the silver head of a cane. The man was the personfication of power. He wasn't alone, with him was a man, tall and double the size of Killian.

''Mr. Gold, to what do I owe the pleasure?'' Killian greeted him as he shifted slightly to the right to block the closet with his body. Emma cursed inwardly, now unable to see anything but Killian's back.

''Just paying one of my biggest assets a visit.'' Gold replied, his voice carrying just as much if not more authority than his posture. ''And I'm interested to see if everything is still going along as planned.'' He enunciated every word with a sharpness that implied that he wouldn't accept any form of opposition.

''Of course, everything is going smoothly. I was just about to drive out to meet the buyer.''

The confirmation sucked all the air out of Emma's lungs. Killian was working for Gold. The most powerful and dangerous man in the city, was just standing mere feet away from her. And Killian was using the boat to distribute drugs.

''Smoothly isn't the word I would use, Hook. Can you explain why one of my affiliates called to inform me that someone has been asking questions about you?'' Gold asked Killian, and Emma could see his shoulders tense at the question.

''Well, I am a wanted man, can you specify who this person was?''

They couldn't be talking about her, Emma was sure of that.

''Emma Swan, is this specific enough for you?''

Emma was sure that the pounding of her heart could be heard through the door. Gold knew her name, her full name, and she had no idea how or why. Not even Killian knew her full name.

''Oh yes, I remember. I wouldn't worry about her, she's just a girl I hooked up with the other night, probably can't take a hint.'' Killian lied nonchalantly.

''I hope I don't have to remind you that I don't like liabilities.'' Gold said.

''Of course not.'' Killian answered. Emma could see one of his fists clenching, the motion so fast that she wasn't even sure if it happened at all.

''Liabilities need to be taken care of. I expect you to do so if she becomes one.''

There was no doubt that Gold meant what he said. His words poured over Emma like ice water.

''I understand.'' Killian said simply.

''Well then, I won't keep you any longer, you'll hear from me.''

Gold left, his cane hitting each step with a muffled thud, his sidekick following him quitely.

**~T*O*F~**

_When Killian had finally followed her to bed, Emma was already stripped down to her underwear. _

_''You wearing too many clothes.'' She told him, her hands itching to undress him. He stepped forward while his fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt. Emma reached out for him her palms splaying over his strong chest before slipping the shirt off his shoulders. _

_''There, that's better.'' She said, her tongue peeking out to lick over her bottom lip as her eyes traced every line of his sculpted torso. Her hands found purchase on his belt. Her grip tightened and pulled him towards her, bodies only a hair's breadth apart._

_Killian didn't say anything, he was thoroughly enjoying Emma taking the initiative. A husky groan built in his throat when he felt her lips slide over his jaw before she caught his earlobe between her teeth. _

_Meanwhile Emma had gotten rid of his belt, now busy with the button of his jeans._

_''Do you know what I want, Killian?'' She asked him, the whsipered words ghosting over his skin in hot puffs._

_''I think I do, but maybe you should show me, just to make sure.'' He answered, one of his hands slipping through her hair._

_Emma took hold of his other hand and pressed it against her bare stomach, slowly slipping it downward. She wetted her lips before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth._

_''I want you to touch me.''_

''Don't touch me!'' Emma called out after Killian had opened the closet door. She pressed herself against the boxes behind her, trying to put as much distance between them. She had heard Gold's words, she was a liability, one that had to be taken care of.

''Emma, please just listen to me.'' He said calmly, taking a step back to signal her that it was okay to come out. Which she did, with her gun pointed at his chest.

''Why should I? Every word you told me so far was a lie.''

''That's not true, I've been honest to you every second we've been together. I just didn't tell you everything.'' He defended himself. Emma didn't understand why he was acting so calm, he wasn't even looking at the gun in her shaking hands.

''And withholding the truth is so much better!'' She replied sarcastically. ''You're working for Gold like you're his little bitch, you're a fucking drug dealer!'' Emma was shouting now, unable to conceal her unbridled anger.

''It's more complicated than that.'' His face was so open, filled with honesty.

''Then tell me the truth.''

''I can't, I wish I could, but it's not that easy.''

It infuriated Emma that he was still so composed while she was falling apart on the inside. Her carefully constructed walls were starting to crack.

''Bullshit! Just give me one reason why you can't tell me!'' She exclaimed as she took a step towards him, gun still raised.

''Emma, -'' he started, one hand raised to appease her. But Emma interrupted him with a shout.

''Just tell me!''

''Because I would put you in danger!'' Killian yelled at her, his calm exterior replaced with frustration. A maelstrom of emotion in his eyes.

''I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You heard what he said, if Gold finds out what you know he will kill you.''

While he spoke he took the gun from Emma and placed it beside him on a small table. Emma didn't protest as his hands cupped her face, too baffled by his words.

''You don't have to believe anything I say, just this. I don't want you to get hurt.'' He whispered. He was holding her like she was the most valuable treasure in this world, and it caused Emma's heart to ache so much more.

''I want to trust you.'' She replied to him. Emma arrived at a point where she didn't know what to believe or what to feel. What she did know was that being with Killian, touching him, being close to him, felt right.

''Then go, forget about me and this case, and don't look back.'' It pained Killian to say these words to Emma, the struggle was written all over his face.

''But I don't want that, you can't ask that of me.'' Emma told him, pulling away from him. She already missed the warmth of his hands on her skin.

''And it's not like I can, he knows my name. How does he know my name?''

Panic rose in her, filling every cell in her body.

''He has his ways. Who knows that you were looking for me?''

Emma paced the small space, as she talked.

''The guy that told me about your boat, Geoff, my boss Jefferson and a friend.'' She listed.

''It must have been one of the guys from the bar that told Gold.'' Emma told him, cursing herself for being so careless.

''No, can't be, I know these men. Who is the friend you mentioned?''

''Graham, he's a detective. He helps me from time to time, but he's a cop it can't be him.''

''But it could. Gold has his hands everywhere, the city is filled with dirty cops. Why else do you think he didn't get locked up yet? Or why the police didn't catch me yet?'' Killian asked her.

''There's not enough evidence.'' Emma explained, refusing to believe that Graham could be working with Gold.

''Because someone is making it disappear.'' Killian finished her sentence.

Emma shook her head in denial as she covered her face with her hands.

''I'm not saying that you're friend is the one who gave Gold the information, I'm just telling you not to rule him out.''

She felt his hands circling her wrists before he gently pulled her hands down.

''What about your boss, how well do you know him?''

Emma thought about it. Could Jefferson be the one to tell Gold about her? It just didn't make sense, he was the one to give her the case. Why would he do that only to betray her afterwards?

''No, he has no reason to do that. He would profit from your case just as much as I would, even more.'' It had to be someone from the bar.

Emma looked up, and in that moment she noticed how close they were. In front of her stood a puzzle she couldn't solve, not by herself. Killian consisted of jagged pieces that would cut you if you got too close. But Emma didn't care, it was already to late to stay away, she had to put the pieces together.

It felt like there was a string between them, pulling them together. But just before her lips met his, Killian's gaze fell on something behind her, causing him to pull away.

''I need to go, I need you to go.'' He said, regret in his voice. Emma remembered him saying something about meeting a buyer, and that thought pulled her back into the harsh reality. This wouldn't work, it could never work.

''I'm -'' Killian swallowed, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing in his throat. ''I'm sorry, Emma. I wish the circumstances were different.''

''Me too.'' She agreed, and Emma knew that if she wouldn't go now, she never would.

She was just about to leave the small cabin when Killian stopped her.

''Wait, just one more thing.''

He turned around and ripped the corner off one of the charts on the desk. Emma watched him as he picked up a pen and scribbled a number on the piece of paper.

''Take this.'' He told her, pressing the number into her hand.

''If you ever get in trouble, call this number and tell the person that Killian told you to, they will help you.'' He explained.

''Whose number is it?'' Emma inquired, but she already knew that he wouldn't tell her.

''Just promise me to call it, but only if you're in real trouble.''

He was still holding her hand, his thumb pressing the rumpled paper into her palm. She held on tight to his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

''I promise.'' And then she let go and walked out of the cabin and off the boat. Not turning around once, just like when she left his apartment that morning. Back then it felt final, but now Emma wouldn't believe that this was goodbye.

She wouldn't accept that.

* * *

**A/N: So many secrets! Most of you guessed that it was Gold wearing the boots, but that wasn't hard ;).**

**I love writing this story, so it's great to know that so many of you like it.**

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts, I love hearing what you have to say! **

**One question: Do you prefer longer chapters or short ones with more updates?**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma Swan looked like a prostitute. Well, not like the ones that stand at dark corners waiting for some desperate man to approach them with their car window rolled down. More like one of those high-class call girls that rich and lonley man book for one night.

It was the dress she was wearing. Skin tight, adorned with asymmetrical lines of sequins, the bright red dress revealed a lot of skin. Normally Emma wouldn't get even near a dress like this, but tonight's plan required some big measures.

Three days. Three days she had listened to him. She had called Jefferson and told him that the case was leading nowhere, that it was a dead end. Her run in with Gold and Killian's desperation was enough for her to put her own stubbornness aside, at least for three days.

She had been working smaller cases, like catching people who didn't pay for their parking tickets. But of course that wasn't enough, it didn't distract her from thinking about him. Multiple times a day she caught herself thinking about what he might be doing, if he was safe. She couldn't get him out of her head.

At home she pored over the files again and again, trying to find the key to the mystery surrounding Killian, with no success.

And that's why Emma was wearing a dress that left basically nothing to the imagination, standing in front of ''The Golden Thread''. The name of Gold's night club was based on his skill to turn everything he touched into money. Just like the famous fairytale character turned straw into gold.

It was a mistake to come here, Emma knew that already. She was a lamb walking into a lion's den. It was incredibly stupid to go to the one place where she would be the very opposite of safe, but Emma could defend herself if the situation demanded it. The small knife tucked into her boot made sure of that.

The line in front of the club was long, dozens of dolled up girls and sleek looking men were waiting for their chance to get into the prestigious club. The bouncer dressed in all black was peering somberly over the edge of his clipboard, picking out the lucky people who would be let in.

Emma walked right past the line, a few cat calls and complaints were directed at her but she ignored them. Head held high, with her hips swaying to the muffled beat coming from inside, Emma walked up to the bouncer and stopped right in front of him.

''Hey.'' She greeted him, trying to sound as seductive as she could. ''Any chance for a lady to be let in without having to stand in the cold?''

He scrutinized her with a neutral glance, it was impossible to know if he liked what he saw or not. Emma was already coming up with a new plan when the bouncer stepped aside and motioned her to go ahead. The complaints grew louder when she walked past him as she muttered a thank you. As soon as her face was concealed by the dark shadows of the staircase the smile slipped from her face. Emma allowed herself a moment to brace herself for whatever was to come as she descended the stairs.

The bass of the repetitive club music vibrated in her chest. The flickering of the strobe light made it impossible to peruse the room and the faces. But that also meant that it wouldn't be easy to recognize her.

Emma didn't know where to start, she couldn't just walk around and start asking questions about the shooting. That way she would surely raise some red flags and would get busted, something she wanted to avoid at all costs. She had to approach this delicately, and the best way to do that was to pretend that she was nothing but a flighty girl who was looking for some excitement.

Emma walked through the gyrating bodies towards the bar. Some of the dancing people around her had glazed looks in their eyes, they almost seemed like they were in some kind of trance. _Drugs, _Emma thought, probably one of the reasons why this club was so popular. Emma wouldn't be surprised if cocaine or something similar would be listed on the list of beverages. Any other club would be closed by now, but with a powerful owner like Gold ''The Golden Thread'' was doing more than well.

Arriving at her destination, Emma leaned against the bar. Her body language was inviting. On the outside it seemed like she was waiting for some guy to approach her, but on the inside she was on high alert. She wasn't here to dance and to have a couple of drinks, this was work. And Emma didn't have to wait long for someone to slide in beside her.

''Hey, you waiting for someone?'' A tall guy asked her. He was handsome enough, dark blonde hair, light blue eyes that could charm any girl, but they did nothing for Emma. She had already been captured by another pair of eyes, several shades darker than his, and blue like the deep ocean.

''Yes, I've been waiting for you.'' Emma said with a flirty smile on her face. She mirrored his stance, faking interest in him.

''If I had known that a beautiful girl like you was waiting for me I would have been here sooner.'' He replied. ''I'm Ian.''

''Leia.'' Emma told him. Star Wars had been on earlier when she was getting ready for the club, and the name was the first one that popped into her mind.

''Nice to meet you, Leia. Can I get you a drink?'' Ian asked her, openly leering at her. His gaze felt like it was leaving streaks of dirt on her, making it hard to keep up the facade.

''I'll have a shot of vodka.'' She told him. She chose this drink because of what it implied. Someone who started out with shots usually was looking for a fast way to get drunk, and if Ian thought that she was one of those people than he would probably be less careful with what he told her.

''Do you come here often?'' She asked him after he ordered the drinks.

''You could say that, I only live a couple blocks away.'' He told her, given her more information than she was asking for. He was definitely hoping for something else than just sharing a drink or two.

''That's great, it's my first time here. I heard so many things about this club that I just had to come and check it out.'' Emma said, letting her eyes wander over the room.

''Yeah, this is a pretty great place to unwind and have some fun.'' He brushed a strand of Emma's hair over her shoulder, his fingertips lingering on her bare skin. Shivers ran down her spine, not of the pleasurable kind.

The bartender placed their shots in front of them, and Emma took hers before Ian could. She didn't trust him one bit.

''I have to confess something. The number one reason I came here was that I got incredibly curious.'' Emma explained after they downed their shots. The vodka still burned in the back of her throat, causing her voice to sound huskier than usual.

''Curious?'' Ian inquired.

''I heard about it on the news, the shooting I mean. It's all very exciting.'' Her voice was hushed to an excited whisper, and Emma tilted her head to bring their faces closer together.

''It was very exciting, I was here when it happened.'' Ian exclaimed, probably thinking he could impress Emma with his story.

''Wow, really? Where you scared when it happened?''

''No, I was dancing when the shots were fired. I even saved a girl from getting hit by jumping in front of her.''

Emma detected the lie immediately.

''How heroic of you.'' Emma said, brushing her hand over the arm that was resting on the bar. ''Did you see the shooter or how it happened?''

''Sadly no, my survival instinct kicked in, all I could think about was to get everyone around me to safety. And it happened in the closed off VIP area, so I couldn't see anything.''

Emma almost rolled her eyes at the load of shit that left his mouth, but at least she got something out of him. She looked at the staircase that led to the VIP area upstairs and then to the balconies. Shadowed figures were watching the writhing masses, and Emma could imagine that a lot more were sitting at tables. If she got answers, it would be up there.

''So, do you want to dance?'' Ian asked her as he took a step closer to her. His scent burned in her nose, almost making her sneeze.

''Yeah, I just need to freshen up first, just wait right here.'' Emma told him, and as soon as the words left her mouth she turned and walked towards the restrooms, which were located right next to the staircase that was leading to the VIP section.

She had no idea what to say to the security guy guarding the entrance, she figured she could just wing it. But it never came to the confrontation in the first place, just a few steps away from the bouncer a hand wrapped around her forearm and pulled her into the dark hallway leading to the restrooms.

**~T*O*F~**

''What the hell are you doing?'' Killian asked her, his fingers still circling her wrist.

Just like that he was back in her life. Not just a blue print of him that she kept in her memory, the real him. He was towering over her as he cornered her, her back tightly pressed against the wall. His face was obscured, only illuminated by the occasional red or blue beam of light that flickered into the hallway. Emma's mind stopped reeling when her eyes met his, and everything around her stopped.

''Emma!'' He exclaimed, pulling her out of her stupor. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of his thumb drawing circles on her skin.

''I'm working.'' She answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing she could be doing.

''Working?'' Killian tilted his head, his mouth a slant line. ''Are you insane? Didn't we agree that you would stay away from me?'' His words were filled with anger, and Emma reacted like she always did when confronted with anger, with stubbornness.

''I didn't know you would be here.'' She told him, lifting her chin in defiance.

''Didn't know, -'' Killian scoffed. ''I can't believe you! Do you have a death wish?''

Emma opened her mouth to retort, but Killian didn't give her the chance.

''After everything that happened, everything you saw and heard, you come to the most dangerous place imaginable. Gold wants you dead and you walk right into his line of fire.''

A storm was swirling in Killian's eyes, and his face was so close to her that their foreheads were almost touching. If some bystander watched them, they would think that they were just a couple seeking a private moment in the shadows.

''I had everything under control, and still do.'' Emma defended herself, it's not like she was some damsel in distress. She knew what she was doing.

''Not in this case, Emma. You have no idea how little control you have here.'' He told her, and it wasn't meant as diminishing, Emma saw that what he said was the raw truth.

''If you would talk to me I wouldn't be so clueless.'' She said, causing Killian to let out a deep sigh at her words. He stepped even closer to her, completely overwhelming her senses as the air went thick between them.

''What were you thinking?'' He asked her, ignoring her previous words. Emotion clouded his face, and for the first time Emma saw past the anger, which was only fueled by his worry for her. It surprised her that he would care about her. They barely knew each other, and yet they both felt the pull between them.

''I couldn't just sit around, knowing that you were out there possibly in danger.'' Emma confessed, and her fingers wrapped around his, anchoring herself to him. The look in Killian's eyes softened.

Suddenly he led her down the hallway towards an exit, and Emma found herself in a dusty staircase which was used partly as a storage space. Boxes filled with bottles and chairs were stacked against the wall, crowding the small space. But Killian didn't stop there, he pushed Emma up the stairs and through a door.

They stood in an alley behind the club. Dumpsters were blocking the view from the streets from both sides, no one could see them out here.

Killian let go of her hand for the first time and was pacing the small distance between the back door and the opposite side of the alley. His hands went through his hair, mussing it up even more.

Emma stood still, following him with her green eyes. His agitation unnerved her.

''Killian.'' She said once.

''Give me a second.'' He answered, not looking at her but at the bare brick wall in front of him. And she waited, trying to understand his sudden change in behavior.

It had gotten late, the cold night made her shiver. Car horns were blaring in the distance and faint laughter rang out.

''You're not making this easy for me.'' Killian finally said. He turned around, blue eyes fixed on her, almost desperate.

''Making what easy?'' Emma inquired, feeling like she already knew the answer.

''Staying away from you.'' But still his feet stayed rooted to their place. It was Emma that closed the distance this time until his warmth enveloped her.

She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. It was all so unfamiliar to Emma, these feelings.

''I don't want you to stay away.'' She said, but the voice inside her head, the voice of reason yelled at her to turn around and leave. But Emma didn't want to listen to this voice, she always did. This time she wanted to do the thing that she wasn't supposed to, this time she wanted to feel alive.

''Emma, I'm not good for you.'' Killian told her as she cupped his face.

''That's not true.'' Emma shook her head at him, the inches between them slowly decreasing.

''It's dangerous.'' He said, but not moving away.

''I have a gun and a knife.'' Emma replied, noses brushing.

''I'm running out of reasons not to kiss you.'' Killian whispered, and Emma could feel his breath fanning over her lips, almost like she could taste his words.

''Good.'' She uttered.

One word, four letters. A spoken invitation, delivered with the slightest of smiles.

Their lips met, hesitantly at first, like dipping your toes into the water to test its temperature. But then they both dove in, head first. Hands were searching for purchase, bodies swaying back and forth. The kiss was desperate, and both of them took from the other one whatever they could get. Killian walked Emma backwards until her back hit the door behind her. One of his hands wandered from her hair to her waist down to her hip, as his lower body pressed against hers. A low moan build in her throat, greedily swallowed by him as his mouth closed over hers before leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw.

Emma could feel him pressing against her, and it made her forget where they were and how they got there. All she wanted and needed was him. Her fingers yanked at the sides of his shirt, almost ripping the buttons. She could hear him uttering her name like a prayer. His tongue stroked over the roof of her mouth, and a whimper tumbled out between her lips at the sensation. Everything fell into place in this moment, and it just felt right.

And then a shrill sound ripped through the night.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I had the worst case of writer's block and the words just wouldn't come. I am not 100% satisfied with how it turned out, but it was the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll be gone for six days next week, so I don't know when I can update next. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought, nice words are the best fuel.**

**P.S.: You might have noticed that I changed my pen name on here, I did it so that it would match my tumblr url!**


	7. Chapter 7

The phone in Killian's front pocket vibrated against Emma's hipbone. They pulled apart, lungs filling with much needed oxygen. Emma noticed that Killian's cheeks were flushed a deep red, and she was sure that her own cheeks were wearing the same color. Killian's eyes were fixed on some spot beside her head as he tried to regain his composure.

The blatant ringing of his phone wouldn't cease, slowly he peeled his body from hers before taking a couple of steps away from her. Emma, who immediately missed the feeling of his body, pressed her arms against her chest as if it could keep her heart from beating right out of her chest.

By now Killian had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He was studying the flashing display, eyebrows drawn together in something akin to confusion.

''I have to take this, wait here.'' He said before walking down deeper into the darkness of the allley.

Emma watched him as he answered the call, she noticed that his shoulders were tight. He spoke in hushed whispers, so she couldn't understand a word he said. He seemed just as agitated as she felt, she just wasn't sure if it was because of the phone call, or the kiss.

Emma knew that Killian was a good kisser, fantastic even. But that kiss had been something else entirely. She felt like he had taken her apart completely, only to put her back together to create a new version of herself, one she didn't understand. The emotions whirling inside of her were unfamiliar to Emma, they set her ablaze. Killian made her feel alive, but Emma knew that she had to be careful or otherwise she would get burned.

Emma stopped her musings when she heard Killian's raised voice. He was clearly bothered by whatever was discussed on the phone.

''But that wasn't the plan! The shipment was supposed to arrive next week, not tonight.'' Killian exclaimed, loud enought for Emma to hear.

It always came back to this. The second Emma allowed herself to feel, to open up to the possibility of something more, reality came rushing back. Just a minute ago she kissed the man, who was now discussing a drug deal on the phone. She couldn't get involved with him, shouldn't. But she wanted to, even needed to.

Killian ended the call and strode back to Emma, his mouth a straight line.

''You need to go home.'' He said, only stopping when he was towering over her.

''What is going on, was that Gold?'' She asked him, getting more worried by the second as she saw the nervous look on his face.

''Yes.'' He replied. ''Something came up, something unexpected.''

Whatever it was completely threw him off. He was avoiding eye contact, but Emma could still see his thoughts whirring like gear wheels behind them.

Emma cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her.

''What is it, are you in trouble?'' She questioned him. She was surprised by the feeling of dread rising in her chest, it filled every crevice in her body. Emma was scared, scared that something bad could happen to him.

''I don't know.'' He murmured. The honesty in his tone was alarming. It was everything she ever wanted, but right now Emma wasn't sure if she even wanted to hear the truth.

''I will be.'' He added to convince Emma or himself, that she wasn't sure of.

''I'm coming with you.'' She told him.

''No you're not! You're going straight home.''

He was already pulling Emma out of the alley to the direction of her car. It didn't even surprise her that he new that she drove here, of course he did.

''Killian, I'm not letting you do something that could put you in danger, let me help you.'' She hissed at him, careful not to draw any attention as they passed a couple of drunk college girls.

''I'm always in danger in my line of work, Emma. There's nothing you can do about it.''

They stopped in front of her car. Emma was just about to tell him that she wouldn't take a no from him when his mouth closed over hers, successfully silencing her.

Emma's hand automatically found purchase in his hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. But he stopped it just as fast as he started it. Their foreheads were resting against each other as he spoke.

''Please Emma, I can't be worrying about you too. Go home and I'll find you when everything is over.'' Killian pleaded with her, and then he was gone, heading back into the club.

He said that he would find her when _everything _was over, but to Emma that last kiss felt like a goodbye.

**~T*O*F~**

Emma drove home. She didn't want to but like he had said, there was nothing else she could do. She just knew that something bad was going to happen, the feeling settled deep in her gut and wouldn't go away. She could get help from Graham or even Jefferson, but then again she didn't even know if she could trust them.

Emma felt hepless, not even knowing where he was. Probably at the harbor, but what would she do if she really found him? Walking right into an ongoing drug deal would just get Killian and her killed.

Not knowing what do to was terrible, but she had to do something. All that mattered to her was that Killian was safe. Ideas rushed through her head, everyone of them useless.

''Think, Emma.'' She told herself, her palm hitting the center of the steering wheel.

She was waiting at a red traffic light when Killian's words echoed in her mind.

_'Just promise me to call it, but only if you're in real trouble.' _

The number he gave her when they were on his boat. She was supposed to call it when _she_ was in real trouble which she weren't. But Emma didn't care if it was her or Killian being in danger, she was going to call it right now.

As soon as the traffic light turned green, Emma stopped at the next parking lot and dug her phone and the piece of paper out of her purse. Being grateful that she always carried the number with her, she dialed it, her thumb tracing over Killian's elegant script.

It seemed like an enternity had passed, and Emma was on the brink of hanging up when someone finally picked up.

''Hello?'' A male voice answered, sounding wary.

''Hi.'' Emma replied simply, unsure what to say now that she was talking to mystery guy.

''Who is this?'' The man inquired.

''I'm Emma Swan, I am -'' Emma started but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

''I know who you are, are you in danger?''

So Killian had told him, whoever he was, about her. But she had no idea who this guy was, and Emma didn't know what to think of it.

''Not really, it's about Killian.'' She told him, and the seconds after that were filled with silence. Emma almost believed that he had hung up.

''Is he alright?'' Now Emma could clearly hear concern in his voice.

''I don't know. He got a call, something about a shipment tonight and he seemed really agitated about it. I just have a bad feeling about it and I don't know what to do.''

''He said tonight? Are you sure?''

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Emma replied. She could hear muffled voices in the background, it sounded like he was covering the phone with his hand.

''Where are you?''

Emma told him the name of the diner she was parked in front of.

''Wait there for me, I'll be there in ten minutes.'' It wasn't a request and Emma knew that. He hung up on her, so Emma had no choice but to do what he told her to do. If he was the only one who could help Killian, then she had to trust him.

**~T*O*F~**

It took longer than ten minutes. Emma got nervous as she cradled the hot cup of coffee in her hands. The diner was pretty empty, since it was pretty late, no one was paying attention to her as she stared at the door, waiting for him to arrive.

After five more minutes a bell finally signaled that someone had entered the diner. Emma looked up from her now empty cup of coffee. A man walked in, he was tall and his blond hair was catching the light of the fluorescent bulbs. His eyes searched the diner and finally settled on her.

Emma straightened as he headed towards her booth.

''Emma Swan?'' He asked her, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.

''Yes.'' Emma confirmed, and when he sat down in front of her she noticed the scar on the right side of his jaw.

''Wait, I know you. You were at Killian's apartment a couple days ago.'' She said, trying to keep her voice low.

''Yes, my name is David Nolan. I'm Killian's partner.'' David told her.

''Partner? Are you working for Gold too?'' Emma exclaimed, thinking that she messed up by calling him. But Killian trusted him, so she had to trust him to.

''No, Killian and I are both special agents of the FBI.'' His words hit Emma like a sledgehammer. ''Killian has been working undercover for over six months now.''

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry this took so long (and it's not even a long chapter), but I was aways last week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the secret is finally out. But I think most of you pretty much knew who Killian was. **

**I think this story is coming to an early end, we'll see how inspired I'll get with it. As always, thanks to everyone who gave this story a shot, and reviews are most appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything fell into place. The secrecy, the fact that Killian Hook didn't exist, his urge to keep Emma out of everything, to protect her. Of every possible scenario, this one never crossed Emma's mind. She always thought that he had a dark past, or some kind of debt to pay. Knowing that he was one of the good guys took a load off Emma's mind.

But did it also mean that the man she met was only a role he was playing? Who was the real man behind the name Killian Hook?

''FBI?'' She asked David, the acronym leaving her mouth in an amazed whisper.

''Yes, Killian and I are part of a team that has been trying to get Gold behind bars for years now. Killian has been working undercover to gain his trust, to get close to him. The deal that is happening tonight is one of the biggest shipments of heroin this town will ever see. But it was supposed to happen next week, and we would have finally been able to bust him and his entire network.'' David explained, and now Emma finally understood why Killian was so nervous when he recieved the call.

''And since it's happening tonight your whole plan went downhill.'' Emma finished, earning a nod from David.

''What are you going to do about it? And what about Killian?'' She inquired. Emma wondered if Killian would have to go through with the deal, or if he would blow his own cover and risk his own life to put a stop to it. She was almost praying in her mind for him not to be so stupid, but she imagined that he would choose to do the brave thing.

''Killian has orders to stay undercover, no matter what. We can't make the move tonight, not without preparation.''

David saw the worried expression on Emma's face and quickly added that Killian would be alright, as long as he didn't do something stupid. Of course that didn't reassure her at all, since it was exactly what she was afraid of.

''He talked about you.'' David suddenly said, his blue eyes filling with slight amusement. Emma's own eyes widened at the information.

''Really?'' She wondered, and she winced at how hopeful she sounded.

''It was the morning after you two met. He was supposed to fill me in on the case, but he couldn't stop talking about the beautiful woman that pulled the rug out from under his feet.'' David smiled as he told Emma about what Killian said to him, a quiet chuckle accompanied his words.

''Really, he said that?'' Emma doubted the special agent's words, surely he was just trying to distract her from thinking to much about what was going on at the moment, and it worked.

''Something along that line. But the most important thing is that this was the first time in months that I have seen Killian happy. Pretending to be someone else for such a long amount of time, just leaving your own identity behind like that can change you. Not everyone is cut out for undercover work, people can lose themselves. And I was afraid that the same thing was happening to Killian, until that morning.''

Emma had no idea how to process what David just told her. Did she really have such a big impact on Killian? To her it seemed impossible. Back then they barely knew each other, and still didn't, now more than ever. She couldn't deny that there was some kind of connection between the both of them, and she found herself caring for him more than she should. But what were the odds that he felt the same way?

''Are you sure that wasn't because he just got laid?'' Emma asked him, not thinking before she spoke. She blushed when she saw the amused look on David's face.

''Killian's a gentleman, he didn't even mention that.''

Lost in thought, Emma didn't say anything. She would give anything to see Killian right now, so that both of them could finally talk without all these obstacles between them.

David turned his head to peek at the clock hanging on the wall behind the counter. It was almost two AM.

''We should go. I'll follow you and make sure that it's okay for you to stay at your apartment.'' He said as he slid out of the booth.

''That's not necessary.'' Emma told him. What was it with these FBI agents and their relentless need to take care of you?

''I insist, Killian would kill me if he knew that I didn't make sure that you're alright.''

Emma understood that he wasn't giving her a choice, and deep inside she was really grateful for the gesture. She just wasn't used to people looking after her.

''Thank you,'' Emma said, ''not just for this, but also for coming and telling me everything.''

''No gratitude needed.'' He replied, and with a reassuring hand on her shoulder he led her out of the diner.

**~T*O*F~**

Of course David insisted on walking Emma to the front door of her apartment.

''Just what my mother taught me.'' He had said when she rolled her eyes at him after he opened her car door. The elevator ride to her floor was filled with comfortable silence, and as worried as Emma was, she was far more tired. She couldn't wait to get out of the ridiculous dress she was wearing, and to sink into the softness of her sheets. Now that she knew who Killian was meant that there was no barrier between them. They would finally be able to talk, without secrecy. Knowing that sleep would come quickly. Or at least that was what Emma hoped.

Those hopes shattered when she discovered that her front door was ajar.

David didn't hesitate to push Emma behind him, a gun already in his hand.

''Stay here, don't come in unless I tell you to.'' He said as he slowly opened the door to slip into her dark apartment. But of course Emma did the exact opposite of what he told her. She pulled the concealed knife out of her right boot and followed David, much to his chagrin.

''Just like him, too stubborn for her own good.'' she heard him mutter, but he didn't tell her to go back. Together they cleared the apartment, apart from the kicked in door everything was normal. They couldn't find anyone hiding in her apartment, and Emma didn't notice anything missing.

''That's odd, are you sure that nothing is out of place.'' David asked him after he holstered his gun. Emma, who had turned on the lights, was kicking the heels off her feet when she glimpsed a note on the center of her dining table.

She crossed the distance in quick strides, ignoring David's questioning glance as she picked up the folded piece of paper. It was thick stationery, ivory-white with golden flourish at the rim. Emma could feel that it was the expensive kind, the one that people had custom-made.

And on the front, in an elegant script was written her name. Miss Swan.

David stepped behind Emma as she unfolded the note with shaking hands and started to read.

**_Miss Swan,_**

**_as you know, I do not tolerate any form of liabilities. But I do consider myself a man of reason. Let this be your first and only reminder to retreat. Distractions result in mistakes, and you are a distraction to one of my valued assets . Follow my advice and you will not be harmed._**

**_R. Gold_**

The shaking in Emma's hands intesified with every word she read. Someone had been in her apartment to leave a note written by none other than Gold himself. And he had known that she was on Killian's boat, since he repeated his exact words from that night. Her hands felt tainted holding the note so she threw it on the table in front of her as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

''What is it?'' David asked her, and Emma gestured him to read it himself. His eyes flew over the words, the lines of worry on his face getting deeper.

''He's threatening you.'' He stated.

''Yeah, I figured that.'' Emma said with anger in her voice. Everything around her felt dirty. Someone had been here, had touched her things, invaded her privacy. She only had one thing in mind and that was flight.

''But at least we know that he still trusts Killian.''

Emma didn't miss that he put the note in in his pocket, careful not to rumple it.

''Yes, of course, because that is the only thing that counts right? Who cares if the most dangerous man in the city, probably the whole state is threatening me.'' Emma exclaimed, her words dripping with sarcasm.

''That's not what I meant, of course we care. But right now Killian is in more immediate danger than you are, I'm sure you understand that.'' David explained, and Emma knew that he was right. Fear was gnawing at her heart, paralysing her. She had been threatened before, but it was never this serious.

''What am I supposed to do now?'' She asked, sounding just as defeated as she felt.

''I suggest you pack a bag.'' David answered. Seeing Emma's puzzled gaze he quickly added. ''You can't stay here, it's not safe. And a team needs to look for prints, not that I think they'll find any.''

Normally Emma would argue, but a headache was forming in her temples, robbing her of the last energy she had left.

''Where am I supposed to stay then?''

''A hotel would be the best solution right now, and I'll make sure that someone will be watching out for you.''

Emma gave him a nod and headed towards her bedroom to start packing. She could hear David calling someone as she left him in the living area.

As she was packing some clothes, toiletries, even her gun and Killian's file that she had hidden in her bedside cabinet, Emma recalled the last couple of days. They were the most exciting but also stressful days of her life, and everything started because she met Killian. She asked herself how her week would have been proceeded if she hadn't gone into the bar to escape traffic. The voice in her head told her that she would have been better off without him, but she couldn't find it in her to agree to the voice of reason. She was glad that she met him, and wouldn't change a second of the time that had passed.

Emma quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel, the soft fabric of the shirt was worn and always gave her a sense of comfort.

''Change of plans.'' David told her as she returned to the living area with her bag.

''What happened?'' Emma asked him, the constant worry just wouldn't ebb away.

''That was my wife on the phone, I filled her in and now she is insisting that you'll stay at our place.'' He explained, and Emma couldn't believe her ears when he told her that.

''What?'' Surely he was joking.

''My wife knows Killian, she also knows that the two of you are close, so she wants to get to know you.'' David looked sheepish as he told Emma about his wife.

''Killian and I aren't close!'' Emma exclaimed. Right now she was wondering who else knew about her, probably the whole FBI. ''Is your wife working for the Bureau too?'' She inquired exasperated.

''No, she's a teacher.''

David could see the reluctance in Emma's eyes, and he was aware that this plan was highly unusual, but it also made a lot of sense.

''I can look out for you, make sure you're alright. And Killian and I are in constant contact, so it will be easy for the two of you to communicate without Gold finding out about it.''

Emma couldn't argue against that, so without further ado the both of them left her apartment. David thought it was best to leave Emma's bug behind, in case someone had placed a tracker on it, so they both took David's truck.

And as David drove through the illuminated streets of Boston, Emma asked herself again what the hell she had gotten into.

**~T*O*F~**

''I hope this is okay? I wasn't expecting any guests so late at night, but I just couldn't let you stay at a hotel.'' Mary Margaret said as she led Emma into the small extra bedroom. Emma didn't know what the woman was talking about, the room was perfectly okay.

''It's perfect, thank you.'' She replied, smiling at her.

Mary Margaret was a lovely woman, her black hair was cut short, and her green eyes were filled with kindness.

''I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. It's just that David told me that you are the woman that Killian was telling him about, and it just didn't feel right to let you stay anywhere else.''

If Emma wasn't feeling uncomfortable before, then she was now.

''Killian and I aren't like that, you must have gotten the wrong impression.'' She told Mary Margaret, but she wasn't having any of it.

''Nonsense, I think it's you that got the wrong impression. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.''

Emma plopped down on the bed, shaking her head in denial.

''You don't even know me.''

''I don't have to know you, the look in your eyes when I mention Killian is enough for me to know. It's the same look I have when I think of David.'' She said knowingly.

Emma didn't say anything after that. She wanted to deny it, but that would have been a lie. It was true that Killian meant something to her, she just had to figure out what that something was.

''Anyway, I'll let you sleep. You can use the bathroom across the hall, you have it all to yourself. Tomorrow we can -'' but Mary Margaret never got to finish her sentence. A loud commotion from downstairs interrupted her. Both women could hear someone running up the stairs, David calling after the person.

And then he was standing in the door to the small bedroom, shoulders heaving from exertion, and a trickle of blood running down his temple.

Emma immediately sprang up from her seated position.

''Killian!'' She exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. Her heart was suddely racing at his close proximity. He was the last person she expected.

Without any qualms and completely ignoring Mary Margaret, Killian closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Emma. And then everything was right again.

''Thank god, you're alright.'' He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair. Emma could see Mary Margaret smiling at the two of them. David was standing behind her, watching them impatiently.

''You know, Killian, when I texted you that Emma was with me, I wasn't saying that you should come here as well.'' He said, clearly upset with him. ''You're risking your cover being here.''

''I don't care, I was careful.'' Killian replied, slowly letting go of Emma, who was still stunned by his sudden appearance.

''Okay then, let's go downstairs and tell me what happened, especially to your face.'' David said, pointing at the blood that was slowly covering his forehead.

''David let him clean up first, and we're all tired. I'm sure that evreything can wait until tomorrow.'' Mary Margaret told her husband. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that a bleeding undercover agent was standing in her house in the middle of the night. Must be a recurring situation.

''Alright, but you'll better have some good news for me tomorrow, Jones.'' David told him, and for the first time Emma could see the fatigue surrounding his eyes.

''There's a first aid kit in the bathroom.'' Mary Margaret said, she winked at Emma before following David. That woman was a lot of things, but subtle wasn't one of them.

''Come one, before you bleed all over the carpet.'' Emma told him, leading the way to the bathroom that was shown to her before.

Inside she gestured Killian to sit down on the closed toilet seat, while she was searching for the first aid kit. She found in in the cupboard underneath the sink and silently knelt down in front of him.

''How did that happen?'' She asked him as cleaned his face with a damp washcloth. Her throat constricted at the thought of anyone hurting him.

''A disagreement with the supplier. He was expecting more money than he was getting.'' He told her, hissing as she dabbed at the cut on his forehead with some antibacterial ointment. Both of them didn't say anything for a while, there was too much to talk about and neither of them knew where to start.

The first one to speak again was Emma.

''So, Jones. I guess that's your real name, special agent.'' She said after she made sure that the bandage was secured to his forehead.

''I wanted to tell you, more than anything.'' He took hold of her hand before she could step away.

''It wasn't because I didn't trust you. I just thought that the less you know the better for you.''

''I know.'' Emma said, but she was avoiding his gaze.

''My real name is Killian Jones. I kept my first name in order to keep some part of my real identity.''

So at least that wasn't a complete lie, Emma thought.

''David mentioned something like that. That people working undercover thend to get lost in their new identities.'' Emma said, aware of Killian's fingers intertwining with her own. He nodded at her.

''He also mentioned that you talked about me.'' She added, finally looking at him.

''Yes, I couldn't contain myself.'' He smiled slightly at her. A crooked smile, that reminded her of the first night they spend together, before everything turned into this mess.

''You were so real when I met you.'' Killian told her, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. Emma had no idea when they had reached that level of intimacy, but she welcomed it.

''I was real, still am.'' She replied, not understanding what he meant.

''Pretending to be someone else, surrounding myself with people that I call my friends when they are in fact my target, it was hard. I started to doubt what and who was genuine and who or what was just my job. Reality shifted and I with it, that is until I met you.''

Their gazes met, his serious but filled with emotion, and hers doubting and hopeful at once.

''You reminded me that there is a world beside the one I'm currently living in, a world I would go back to. Just for one night, I was Killian Jones again. Not Hook.''

Emma was never good with words, she always believed that actions were far better in delivering what she wanted or needed. A glance, a gesture, even a punch could speak volumes. And especially in moments like this one, Emma would trust that actions could say, what words couldn't.

This kiss wasn't like the others they shared. It wasn't hurried, or feverish. It was less desperate, but in no way lacking of passion.

The emotions that alway seethed under the surface were freely coursing between them. But what started out slow turned heated, hands were pulling at clothing, feets were stumbling and lungs were fighting for air.

Emma and Killian practically fell into the small bedroom across the hall, neither of them thinking of the couple sleeping a couple doors down.

Killian layed Emma down on the mattress, his body covering hers.

''I thought you had walked out of my life forever.'' He told her, lightly brushing his fingers over her cheek.

''That was the plan.'' Emma admitted, thinking back at the moment she closed the door behind her when she left his apartment.

''I must say that I'm glad that didn't work out for you.''

Killian placed a line of kisses along her jaw before lightly sucking at the pulse point under her ear. Emma gasped at the sensation, arching her body into his. She wanted more, needed to feel every inch of him.

''We shouldn't do this, not here.'' She said, but didn't sound very convinced.

''Mary Margaret and David have to deal with it.'' He murmured, his lips slipping over her collar bone as he deftly unbuttoned her shirt. Emma couldn't find it in herself to disagree, or to stop. It felt to good to be with him.

The rest of their clothing followed quickly, forming a pile on the floor. The touches became more urgent with every second, the whispers more demanding, until nothing was seperating them.

Killian was following his hands with his mouth, his lips descending her body but Emma wouldn't let him.

''No, I need you now.'' She exclaimed as she took him by the shoulders and pulled him back up, her lips seeking his. She lifted her hips, gasping as she felt him where she ached most.

''Emma, let me just grab a -'' he groaned, his hand already searching for his wallet on the floor. At least one of them managed to have a clear head.

Only seconds later they were finally ready, and with one deep thrust, Killian was inside of her, both of them moaning in unison.

''Perfect, so fucking perfect.'' Killian whimpered, and Emma urged him to move as he gave her time to adjust to him. It was fast and desperate, both of them chasing their release as they clung to each other. They tried to stay quiet, but some of the moans broke through the darkness.

''Killian, please!'' Emma pleaded, not sure what it was she needed. Just all of him, and he would give her everything she asked for.

He quickened his pace, hitting her just right, pushing her further towards the edge. Her name was leaving his lips like an incantation.

He pressed his lips against hers just in time for her release, muffling her cries of pleasure. He followed her over the edge, his face buried in the slope of her neck.

Killian collapsed beside her, his arms immediately pulling Emma against him. Exhaustion finally caught up with Emma and not a minute later she fell asleep curled against his side.

Killian allowed himself a minute to watch her, his fingers tracing the soft curves of her waist and hip, before he carefully pulled away from her to go to the bathroom.

When he returned she was still there, fast asleep. And as he layed down beside her and closed his own eyes, he hoped that she would still be there in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: You guuuuys! You're reviews give me life!**

**I wrote you an extra long chapter as a thank you, and I didn't keep you waiting for too long! :) Plus no cliffhanger this time (see, I can be nice).**

**You inspired me to continue this fic for longer than I planned, let's see where the both of them take us alright?**

**I wanna read what you thought of this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

The disappointment Emma felt when she woke up alone in bed was only short-lived. Instead she used the time to breathe, to think about everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours. She had fallen asleep in his arms, with his heart beating underneath her cheek.

It felt like home.

Everything in Emma screamed at her to bolt, to get away from him as far as possible. But Emma was so sick of running, she was done with closing herself off. She remembered the little girl that had prayed for someone to care for her, even to love her, every night. She had that now, she had found that in Killian and she would be a fool to turn her back. Emma didn't want to betray that little girl, and in some way she still lived somewhere deep in her heart. And if all of this ended in pain and misery for her than she would have to bear it. She was strong, and would rather live in pain than endure one more second of this hollow loneliness.

With that decision made, Emma got out of bed and got dressed.

As Emma descended the stairs she could hear dishes rattling in the kitchen. She rounded the corner and stopped as she took in the sight in front of her.

The kitchen counter was filled with various types of breakfast food. The air smelled of fresh waffles and pancakes, and in the middle of all of it was Mary Margaret. She looked up from her task of cutting a pear and greeted Emma with a brilliant smile.

''Good morning Emma! I hope you slept well.'' She said, way to happy for someone who appeared to be awake for several hours.

''I slept well, thank you.'' Emma replied, stepping further into the kitchen.

''Can I get you anything? I didn't know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything.'' Mary Margaret tod her and Emma couldn't believe her own ears.

''Are you trying to feed an army?'' She asked incredulously.

''Oh, yes I can see why you would think that.'' Mary Margaret chuckled. ''It's just that with Killian being here I went a little overboard. I just know that he doesn't feed himself very well.''

She sounded like an overbearing mother, something that Emma had no experience with. Her eyes landed on a steaming jug standing on the other side of the counter. It wasn't coffee, because that was standing right in front of her. Emma leaned forward to catch the smell of the hot beverage, and her eyes went wide.

''Is that hot chocolate?'' She asked Mary Margaret as she pointed at the dark blue thermos.

''Yes, you want some?'' Her host replied, empty cup already in hand.

''Yes, I would love some.''

Emma watched the dark brown liquid as it slowly filled the cup. She hadn't had hot chocolate in forever. It has always been the one thing she turned to when she needed comfort.

''Do you have any cinnamon?'' Emma inquired.

''Of course, I always sprinkle some on top,'' she took the cinnamon out of a cupboard behind her, ''it enhances the taste of the chocolate.'' Mary Margaret said. Emma was surprised by this, she always thought that she was the only one who liked cinnamon in her hot chocolate. But of course it was only a matter of time until she met someone who shared her taste in hot beverages.

''Exactly.'' Emma agreed as the took the hot mug from her.

Carefully she blew on the surface, so that she wouldn't burn her tongue before taking a sip. The rich taste of the chocolate and the cinnamon coated her tongue, only seconds after her first sip the door of David's office opened and the two men walked out.

''Finally, you two were in there long enough.'' Mary Margaret called out. David walked around the kitchen counter to give his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

''We had to call Regina to discuss how we'll proceed from now on. She's not happy at all right now.'' David said, he grabbed a bagel from the counter and took a large bite.

''When is Regina ever happy about something?'' Mary Margaret asked him. The tone of her voice implied that she wasn't very fond of the woman.

''Who's Regina?'' Emma asked casually, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

''Our boss.'' Killian answered for them. He had stepped beside Emma, his warm hand on her lower back. He was drawing circles on the exposed skin between her shirt and the waistband of her jeans with his thumb. Warmth spread from the spot all over her body.

''Hey.'' He greeted her, a soft smile on his face.

''Hey.'' Emma replied, leaning into his touch. ''Can we talk?''

Killian threw a quick look at his watch before giving her a nod.

''Let's go upstairs.'' He said and led Emma out of the kitchen.

''You're not gonna have sex again, are you?'' David called after them, his mouth full.

''David!'' Mary Margaret exclaimed scandalized, her hand slapping against his shoulder.

Killian only laughed at the couple, his hand closing around Emma's, who was blushing a deep red.

Upstairs Emma sat down on the unmade bed, her fingers digging into the pastel blue comforter. Killian waited for her to say something, he was afraid that she was going to say something that he didn't want to hear. As the silence strechted between them he got even more anxious, so he sat down beside her and took her hand in his, causing her to look up at him.

''I want this,'' Emma suddenly said, her hand tightening around his, ''I want you. But I don't even know you.''

''I want this too, more than anything else.'' Killian told her, and Emma believed him. She had no idea how he could pretend to be someone else for so long, when his face was so open that she could read every emotion on it like words on a page.

''Then tell me who you are, be honest with me.''

And Killian told her everything.

How he was raised by his older brother after his good-for-nothing father left them in the middle of the night. He told her about his time in the navy, and how he left it when his brother Liam was killed in action. And after a long period of trying to find his place in the world again he found David, or more specifically David found him, and that was how he got his job at the FBI. He even told her about Milah, the woman he fell in love with, his first partner. But she got shot a couple years ago when they were trying to get Gold for the first time.

Emma couldn't keep the tears from falling. Killian was still so full of light, even when life had brought him nothing but misery. He had lost so much.

''Hey, I hope you're crying because I'm boring you.'' Killian tried to cheer her up. Emma let out a humorless laugh as she layed her head on his shoulder.

''How do you do it?'' She asked him. ''How do you go on?''

Her own problems, being an orphan, growing up in foster care and being set up by her first love only to go to jail, seemed to insignificant in comparison to his.

''I live in the good moments.''

He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingertips lightly resting on her jaw. Their noses bumped into each other when he tilted his head to look into her eyes.

''It's true that I had a terrible life, and it still hurts when I think about all of it. But you know what?'' He said, his eyes holding hers. ''One day I realized that I'm still alive, alive to feel all these amazing things, and all the pain is just a reminder that my heart still works. And now I'm even more sure of it, because I met you.''

Was it possible to fall in love with someone after only a couple of days? Emma never thought so, but what she felt for Killian in this moment couldn't be described with any other word. Maybe she always loved him and only had to find him, like two puzzle pieces. The word soulmates went through her head as she took Killian's face in her hands, her lips landing on his.

He kissed her back with the same amount of fervor, they were like two lost lovers that saw each other for the first time in months, even years.

Emma was the first one to pull away, she pushed Killian back with a hand on his chest to keep him from initiating a second kiss.

''One more thing.'' She said with a breathy voice. ''Why Hook?''

Killian laughed out loud at his, the arm around her waist tightened.

''Gold has a soft spot for crocodile skin boots as you might have noticed. One day someone in the bureau decided to call him 'The Crocodile', so when I went undercover the team thought I should call myself Hook.''

''Like in Peter Pan.'' Emma stated. ''Does that make me Wendy or Tinker Bell?''

''Well, I would love to see you in that tiny green skirt one day.'' Killian told her, grinning mischievously at her.

''I think I could arrange that.''

They kissed again, both getting completely lost in the other, until a sharp knock sounded at the door.

''Killian, it's time.'' David called through the door.

''I'll be right down.'' Killian replied, slowly moving away from Emma.

''I'll be back in a couple of days.'' He told her, regret on his face.

''Days? How long are you expecting me to stay here?'' Emma asked him. There was no way that she would just wait around for him.

''Just until we're sure that you'll be alright.''

Emma knew what he was thinking, he didn't want to lose her too. So instead of arguing with him, she only nodded her head.

''Okay, just be safe.''

Killian leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, another impatient knock urged him to leave.

''Go, before David kicks in the door.'' Emma told him, and his smile was the last thing she saw of him for days.

* * *

**A/N: If you have read my other AU, then you know that I don't let those two be happy for very long. So brace yourselves, some drama is coming!**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and likes! I really appreciate it!**

**What do you think will happen next, shoot me some of your ideas! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

''Tell me more about her.'' Gold said, his eyes focused on the crystal tumbler in his hand. The amber liquid reflected the soft light coming from the fireplace.

''Who?'' The man sitting in front of him asked. Behind him, like two sentinels, stood two of his men, faces blank and posture rigid.

''Emma Swan, I understand you're close to her.'' His eyes like those of a hawk saw right through him, he had to stifle the shiver running down his spine.

''Close is an overstatement, we work together that's all.'' He replied, Gold waved his hand, gesturing for him to continue.

''She's good at what she does, especially finding people. She likes to work alone, she's stubborn that way.''

''What about family, friends?'' Gold inquired.

''None that I know of.'' He had a bad feeling about this, but what was he supposed to do? Gold had him in his pocket, just like everyone else.

''So no one would really miss her, that's good.'' Gold turned his head towards one of his man, he murmered something into his ear. The only words he could make out were ''_Hook_'' and ''_old cannery_''.

The man he talked to left the room, leaving him wondering what was going on and what his part in everything was.

''I need you to do something for me.'' Gold suddenly said and it wasn't a request, it was an order.

''Get Emma Swan and bring her to me.''

He knew that something like this would happen. But to be confronted with the reality of the situation pulled the air out of his lungs.

''_I have no choice, I have to do this. I'm sorry, Emma._'' He thought to himself before he met Gold's stare.

''And when I do this you're going to help me?'' He questioned, making sure that Gold kept his side of the bargain.

''I never break a deal.''

It was settled with a handshake, both men refused to break eye contact. One because he had to assert his power, the other because he refused to show weakness.

**~T*O*F~**

It was like living in a cage. There was nothing for Emma to do as she waited in the Nolan's house for Killian to call, or to come back. Just one small sign from him, telling her that he was alright (that he was alive).

She wanted to work, but knowing how dangerous it could be since she didn't know who to trust, she agreed with David to stay put until everything was sorted out. Emma had tried to pass the time with reading, watching TV or even browsing the internet. Mundane tasks that she hadn't done in such a long time. She had spend three hours looking at travel websites. It was easy to imagine herself lying at a beach with the sun beating down on her, cocktail in hand. Or hiking through the mountains, around her nothing but lush green.

It was even better when she imagined Killian beside her. A vacation when everything was over would be just what she needed. Somewhere far away, where no one could find her.

Last time she planned to go somplace else with someone she loved, it ended badly for her.

''_As soon as I have the money we'll be free, we can go wherever you want!_''

He did get the money and he was free, and while he left the country to God know's where, Emma ended up in jail. Not the trip she wanted to take, instead of sand under her bare feet she had bars seperating her from the world. The world that was filled with disappointments and betrayal.

''_He's not like that_'' Emma thought as Killian's face appeared in her mind. He'd had enough chances to betray her, but he never took them. She trusted him, just like he trusted her not to spill his secrets.

Emma had no idea what would happen when everything was over. She didn't even know what they were and she didn't want to know. It was too early to put a label on whatever it was that was between them. The only thing that mattered was what they felt for each other, and those feelings ran deeply.

A soft knock at her door pulled Emma out of her thoughts, she lifted her head to see Mary Margaret standing in the doorway. She held something that looked suspiciously like cup of hot chocolate.

''Hey Emma, I hope I'm not interrupting.'' She said.

Emma really liked Mary Margaret, she was a nice and loving woman who cared deeply for those in her live.

''No, not at all. I was just looking at some things.'' Emma replied, gesturing her to come in. Mary Margaret sat down beside Emma, her warm eyes landing on the screen of the laptop that was balanced on Emma's knee.

''Bali, planning a trip?'' She asked as she handed Emma the cup that was indeed hot chocolate.

''Thank you, and no, just looking. If I'm stuck here than I can at least imagine to be somewhere else.'' Emma said, taking a sip from her cup.

''I'm sorry, Emma. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, then please tell me.'' Mary Margaret told her. Realizing how her words might have come across, Emma shook her head.

''I like being here, you are a wonderful host and your house is perfect. It's just that I'm not used to staying at one place for too long.'' Emma explained.

''I can relate to that.'' Mary Margaret said, surprising Emma with her answer.

''I was like that once, after my parents died I felt like I didn't belong anywhere.''

''What changed?'' Emma asked her. Mary Margaret seemed so content, it was hard to imagine that she had been in a simialar situation like Emma.

''I met David.'' She replied simply.

The two women smiled at each other, both aware that they found a friend in the other.

''Anyway, I'm going to the store to get some groceries, is there anything you need?'' Mary Margaret asked Emma as she got off the bed.

''No, I'm good.'' Emma told her, all she needed was Killian to come back and everything to be over.

''Alright, I'll be back in two hours.'' Mary Margaret left the room and five minutes later Emma could hear the garage door closing.

Emma was really alone for the first time since David brought her here. Normally she would be grateful for a little solitude, but now it just felt stifling. She walked downstairs to see if there was anything to clean up in the kitchen or elsewhere, but everything looked perfect. There was nothing for Emma to do, so she decided to take a hot and long bath.

The sudsy water enveloped her in soothing warmth, and for the first time in days Emma felt like she could relax. It didn't take long for her thoughts to wander. She recalled what Mary Margaret had told her before she left. David had been the one, who brought hope back into her life, who supported her. And for Emma, this was Killian.

Emma knew now that she had fallen hard and fast, she was in love with him. Having to wait, not knowing if he was alright was killing her. It was unbearable. She never wanted any of this, but now that she had it, losing it would be a far greater tragedy.

About an hour later, when Emma went back to her bedroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, she heard her phone vibrating. She had left it on the nightstand since she wasn't expecting any calls or messages. Killian didn't have her cell phone number, he couldn't call her anyway.

She swiped the screen and saw that she had two missed calls and three messages, all from Graham.

She read the messages, they were saying ''_Call me!_'', ''_Emma, I need to talk to you, please call me!'' _and ''_It's really urgent, please call me back as soon as you get this!_''.

Something was definitely wrong, she never experienced Graham like this, he always kept a calm demeanor.

She decided to get dressed first, then she would call him and see what was going on. She wouldn't tell him where she was or what she had been up to, there was still the possibility that he was working for Gold. But she didn't get the chance to even put her phone down, it started vibrating in her hand, the screen lighting up with his name.

''Hey Graham.'' She greeted him.

''Thank God, Emma. Can you come down to the station?'' He asked her, not beating around the bush.

''What's wrong?'' She inquired carefully, his frightened tone worried her.

''I don't want to talk about it on the phone, can you be here in the next thirty minutes?''

Emma thought about doing what he asked of her. He wanted her to come to the station, which would be buzzing with cops. It's not like anything there could happen. But since her car was still at her apartment she would have to call a cab.

''I can be there in fourty minutes.'' She told him, hearing a relieved sigh through the phone.

''Alright, I'll see you then.'' Graham told her and hung up.

Nothing would happen, she would be safe. Even if something did happen, Emma could fend for herself. And Graham wouldn't work for someone like Gold, he just wouldn't.

* * *

**Reviews are like long and hot bubble baths!**

**A/N: I hate to upload short chapters, but I also love cliffhangers! Please don't yell too much! *hides in a corner***


	11. Chapter 11

''I did some research.'' Graham told Emma as they sat down at his desk. He spoke in a low tone with his hands folded, elbows on the top of the desk. He had dark circles under his eyes, indicating long and restless nights.

''Research on what?'' Emma asked him.

''I did some digging on Hook.'' He finally said. Dread surged within Emma, paralysing her.

''What about him?'' Emma inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

''Remember when I told you that the guy doesn't exist? His name is a dead end, we know nothing about his past, or how and why he works for Gold.'' Emma nodded once, waiting for him to continue.

_Damn it, Graham, you should have stayed out of this, _Emma thought as she watched him pulling a file out of a drawer. He slid the file towards her, his eyes flicking through the room to see if anyone was watching.

''What's this?'' Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

''That is everything I was able to find out about the man behind Killian Hook.'' He explained, his fingertips tapping against the thick binder. Emma openend the file with trepidation, inside where dozens of documents, some of them with the FBI emblem, but the text on every sheet had been blacked out. She thumbed through them, searching for anything that would give Killian away, but she couldn't find anything. Now it was her turn to pretent to be cluesless.

''FBI?'' She closed the file but made no move to slide it back to Graham.

''Like I said, I did some digging. I have some friends at the FBI and asked them for a favor. But that is all I got.'' Graham said, pointing at the documents between them. ''Someone doesn't want anyone to find out who the guy is, and my contact doesn't have the authorization to look into it, that was all he could get me.''

_He has no idea who Killian really is, or at least he can't be sure_, Emma concluded.

''But...'' Graham said, putting emphasis on the word. ''There is one name that wasn't blacked out.'' He motioned Emma to lean forward, making sure that nobody could overhear them talking.

''David Nolan.''

A string of curses ran through Emma's mind. If Graham was really working for Gold, and he knew who David was, then it would only take a short amount of time until he would find out about Killian. This wasn't good, Killian was in danger. Graham took Emma's silence as a sign to continue.

''Nolan works for the FBI, he's part of a special task force that specializes on drug trafficking. I tried contacting him with no success. I knew that the FBI and the DEA work closely together, so I called someone else that ows me a favor and you never guess what I found out.'' Graham told Emma excitedly.

''There are a lot of people that owe you favors.'' Emma murmered, causing Graham to smile at her. But she couldn't return it, fear was gnawing at her insides.

''The DEA agent didn't know anything about a Killian Hook, but he knows about a Killian Jones, who is also a special agent working for the FBI.''

''Fuck.'' Emma exclaimed, her heart racing.

''You can say that.'' Graham replied, thinking that she was shocked to hear the information. ''There's only one plausible explanation to all of this, Killian Jones has to be an undercover agent infiltrating Gold's inner circle. And that's why we couldn't find anything about him.''

''What if you're wrong?'' Emma asked him, hoping intently that Graham would doubt his own assessment.

''I doubt that, it all fits together.''

Emma needed to go, she needed to tell David before it was too late.

''What are you going to do about this?''

''Honestly? I don't know. I could get into real trouble if I mess with a FBI investigation.''

''Why are you even telling me this?''

''Because I know that you're looking for him too, and I don't want you to get into trouble, Emma.''

He seemed sincere, but it could be an act, a way to get her to talk, to reveal what she knew. Suddenly Emma felt her phone vibrating, she slid it out of her bag and looked at the screen. She recognized David's number, he must be looking for her.

''Graham, I need to go, something came up.'' She told the detective, her chair made a scraping sound when she stood up.

''What are _you_ gonna do about this, Emma?'' He asked her before she could go. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

''Nothing, I'm not even on this case anymore.'' She told him, it wasn't even a lie, Killian wasn't a case anymore, he was so much more.

''Bye Graham.'' And with that she left the station.

Outside Emma's phone rang again, thinking it was David she immediately answered.

''Hello?''

''Where are you?'' David asked her, not bothering with a greeting.

''I'm at the police station,'' Emma explained. ''Listen David, Detective Humbert knows, Graham knows!'' She exclaimed as she walked down the street, her eyes searching for a cab.

''Knows what?''

''He knows that Killian is working undercover, he knows his real name and about you.'' She raised her hand to flag down one of the cabs.

''How the hell did he find that out?'' David inquired, followed by a number of curses.

''He said someone from the DEA told him about Killian.'' Emma explained, she was getting frustrated since none of the cab drivers would stop.

''Shit!'' David yelled. ''Did he tell you what he's going to do now?''

''He said he can't do anything, he doesn't want to get into trouble with the FBI.'' Emma told him, pausing for a second she verbalised her concerns. ''What if he's working for Gold, David? What are we going to do?'' She sounded defeated, her raised arm fell to her side.

''Come straight back to our house, Emma. I need to call Killian and Regina. This is a problem, this is a huge problem.'' David hung up, he didn't want to waste any time now.

Emma let out a deep sigh, she would do anything to have her car now.

**T*O*F**

He watched her as she frantically talked to someone on the phone while trying to get a taxi. She wasn't really aware of her surroundings, he could just sneak up from behind and grab her, but it was the middle of the day and the street was busy with cops and passersby.

He would have to get her to come with him, and he had a pretty good idea how he could do that.

Gold had told him that he had only a couple more hours left to get her, or he would pay for his tardiness. He couldn't fail, this was his only way to see her again. To hear her laugh, and to see her smile would justifiy everything he ever did, what he was about to do.

He got out of his car and approached her.

**T*O*F**

''Emma!'' A voice called out from behind her, Emma turned around, her shoulders tense. Jefferson was jocking up to her, stopping a couple of feet in front of her.

''Jefferson, what are you doing here?'' She asked him surprised.

''I was just dropping off a perp at the station, I saw you walking out but you seemed pretty busy.'' He explained. What he said made a lot of sense, but Emma didn't believe in coincidenses anymore. The one time she would leave the safety of David's and Mary Margaret's house, Jefferson showed up.

_Maybe Jefferson and Graham are both working for Gold, _she thought. She just couldn't imagine why Jefferson would be working for Gold, it didn't make sense, he was the one to give her the case in the first place.

''Hey, where's your car?'' Jefferson asked her.

''Oh, it's getting an oil change.'' Emma lied, she wouldn't tell him that she wouldn't take her car because the FBI hadn't checked it for a GPS tracker yet.

''I can give you a ride home if you want,'' Jefferson suggested. ''My car is right there, you can save your money, I know how hard you worked for it.''

''Oh no, I'm actually meeting someone, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way.'' Emma told him, hoping that he would let it go.

''Come on, I haven't seen you in days. We can catch up. I've got a new case I wanted to tell you about.'' He said, already turning towards his car.

_I could just tell him to drop me off a couple of blocks from the Nolan's place, _Emma mused. That way he wouldn't know where she was going. And she was tough, she could take him if he tried anything.

''Alright, but only a couple of blocks.'' She agreed.

As they headed towards his car, Emma didn't notice that Jefferson was checking if anyone saw them together. He was nervously scratching his head.

''So, what have you been up to these past couple of days?'' He asked her as he opened the passenger door for her.

''Nothing special, I just needed some downtime that's all.'' Emma replied, not going into details. Jefferson rounded the car and got in.

''It's been pretty hectic without you, I think even the criminals are missing you.'' Jefferson told her with a chuckle. He acted casual, Emma had a hard time believing that this was more than just a chat between two friends. It had to be Graham, he was the one who was so adamant to find out more about Killian.

''I'll be back in no time.'' She told him.

'''I sure hope so,'' Jefferson told her. ''Hey can you hand me something from the glove box, there's a file that I wanted to show you?'' He suddenly asked her, the car was still parked.

''Sure.'' Emma replied, she openend the glove box and searched through the stuff inside. Her hair fell over her left shoulder, blocking her view.

''It's the blue folder.'' Jefferson said, meanwhile he was busy pulling out a small vial and a syringe form a little case that Gold had given him.

_That will put her out of commission for a few hours, just inject it into her arm, _Gold had said.

''Are you sure it's in there?'' Emma asked him, but she didn't look up.

''Sorry Emma.'' Jefferson murmered, and the second she turned around he grasped her arm and injected the sedative under her skin.

''What the fuck, Jefferson!'' Emma yelled, but the stuff was working fast, too fast for her to do anything about it.

''I'm so sorry, Emma, but I didn't know what to do.'' Jefferson pleaded with her as her eyes grew heavy. She tried to open the door but he had locked the car, his windows were tinted so no one could see her. Emma had gone through a lot of betrayals in her life, but this one had to be the most painful one.

Jefferson watched her as she fought to stay awake, but the darkness enveloped her and pulled her under.

* * *

**Review?**

**A/N: Just letting you know that this story is slowly coming to an end. I'm pretty busy with uni right now. I have to other multi-chapter fics I'm working on right now, and it's all getting a bit too much.**


End file.
